For you, I will
by 7mellifluous7
Summary: Nessie is growing up. She has phsically just turned 17 and has a developing crush on Jake. Jake is now developing feelings for her too but he is scared to show them with Edward around. The love grows. Innocent Nessie turns out to be...not so innocent.
1. Chapter 1 Renesmee POV

Nessie's P.O.V

I was utterly bored. _This is way to easy._I ran my fingers through my soft hair and decided to doze of keeping my foot on the gas petal. From the distance I could hear my drivings instructor in the passenger seat giving me advice on how to be safe while on the road. She emphasised that teenagers were more prune to get in car accident and car troubles. I mentally laughed. I was a Cullen. We Cullens never got into car accidents nor ever had a run in with the police. We were indestructible. Well I almost was. After all I was a Swan as well. My mother has always been a danger magnet. Even as a vampire she was still a klutz. Dad still follows her around like a love sick puppy. He's always there to make sure he can catch her before she falls. Though im pretty sure the floor will be more damaged if she fell then herself.

I then notcied that the driver instructor _Patty, _who had fake white teeth and fake dyed blonde hair, had shut up now. I think after 20 minutes of perfect driving she got the point that I didn't need her advice. Though she was looking around trying to find something to rat me out for. Anything to put me down for. Was she like out to get me? _What have I_ _ever done to her_? She didn't like me. I could tell. She couldn't hide the sneer in her voice as she looked me up and down. _God what is wrong with her? _

Patty looked like she was in her early 20's. She wore a sun dress that showed her humongous plump boobs. _I wonder if those are fake too. _

But there was no way I could fail this final drivings test. After all, My best friend Jake taught me how to drive. The master of cars and driving.

_Jake. God I missed him already. I wonder where he is anyway--- _

"Okay we can start heading back to your house Renesmee. You have done a good job." Fake Pattie sneered. We both signed in relief. She was anxious to go home. And I was anxious to see Jake.

"So we're done?" I asked.

"Yep. And you have passed. Congratulations." She said. Like I didn't know that. She then turned and looked at me. As if expecting me to jump in joy because I passed.

"Thanks." I muttered as I pulled onto the street where our main house was on.

As we pulled up I saw Uncle Emmet and Seth playing football on the clean cut green grass. Emmet threw the football in a spiral and Seth like a true K-9 ran off to catch it. He landed in somewhere in our garden that I have helped grow since I was a baby. I could see with my good vision that some tulips weren't going to survive Seth's crushing body. Grandma Esme isn't going to like that much. I parked the car and opened the door and stepped out. Everyone immediately came out to greet us. Patty got out as well and just looked around at everyone. She looked dazzled and confused. It was kind of weird that so many people were waiting for me like a welcome committee. But then i saw her look at all the males, interest written in her eyes. I immediately looked around. My eyes raked through the yard searching for my best friend. I wanted to tell him the news. Tell him that I did it all thanks to him. As I looked around I couldn't find him.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose grabbed me first and congradulated me. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet were next. They practically picked me up in their embraces. Dad then came out with Mom on his arm and pulled me into a tight half-human/vampire crushing hug.

"Congratulations Nessie!" Mom said.

"Thanks you guys. I can drive now. Well legally." I said. And everyone joined me in a chuckle.

Patty tried to find a way into our circle but failed miserably as all eyes were on me. I then turned the attention to her and thanked her for her services in the most polite way I could think of. Dad then turned and looked at me and smiled. He knew that he had raised me well.

Patty muttered a your welcome and let me know that I needed to go get my license and all that good stuff when i could. She twirled her hair as she spoke and played with the hem of her dress as she spoke. She was trying to look appealing for the guys but since she was looking at me it was if she was flirting with me. I was amused at her attempt. Almost everyone who was around was taken. And for eternity.

Suddenly Dad was at her side Thanking her for everything. I took the distraction as a opportunity to look around again. _Where is Jacob? He's always around..._

I suddenly then felt a warm set of arms wrap around my eyes from behind me and gasped as I realised who it was.

"Guess who?" a warm deep voice asked me.

"Gah Jake!" I screamed startled. "I've been looking for you."

"I know." he said. I could hear the smirk in his talk. He then took his hand off my eyes and spun me around. "You did it Ness! Well....we all knew you would. After all your the most gifted being on this earth. I laughed and then looked at him fully for the first time today. His jet black hair was falling into his bright smoky black eyes. I noticed he didn't have a shirt on. No surprise there. His jean cut offs and his black flip flops were all that he had on.

"Thanks Jake. I only did it because of you." I smiled at him and looked him in the eyes. He gazed at me as I were a treasure. I winked at him. In return i saw his twinkle. _Why does Jake look at me like that....?_

I pushed my thoughts away and grabbed his warm hand in mine and walked to the remaining figures that were outside. Jake was silent as we got near. Only two were left aside from me and Jake.

Patty was trying to hold a conversation with Dad. Even from a far with my hearing, I could hear her stretch a conversation about cars with my dad. As Jake and I approached, Patty looked over at Jake for the first time. Her eyes almost did a double take. Obviously Jacob now held her interest. I felt a little plunge of over-protectiveness hop into my system as Patty looked at Jake like he was something to eat. _Jake was MINE. M-I-N-E. _Dad then looked over at me quickly. As if I had shouted the words at him. He had read my thoughts. I looked down instantly

_Oh God! Why did I just say that. Jacob is my best friend. If this chic wants to eat him up, well........_

I looked up at dad again apologetically. He only had his eyebrow arched and had an amused but confused look on his face. I knew Jake could feel the tension that I had just built in the air. He looked at Dad first and then me and frowned.

Suddenly Patty then started complimenting the 4 wheel drive Hummer that was in the driveway. Jacob looked up at her and I could see the new interest in him. They started talking cars. Dad eventually backed off of the conversation and headed in.

"Well it was nice meeting you Patty. Thanks again for everything." Dad told her.

Patty nodded in his direction recognizing what he said but her eyes still hanged on Jacob. Dad walked inside not looking back. But i felt as if he could see everything that was going on behind him. I was pretty sure he still had that amused/confused look on his face.

Jacob kept talking to Patty and I suddenly felt like the third wheel.

_Is'nt it time for her to leave yet! She was suppose to leave a long time ago._

They kept talking cars like it was another language. There was no way I could hop into this. I knew this was something Jacob loved. But as he spoke with her he didn't even acknowledge me. This bothered me. Jake is my best friend. I don't want some hot chic all on him. I don't want to sound spoiled but..Jake has just always been into me. I took it as my cue to head inside. I didn't want to intrude. I slowly backed away from the mini circle we had. I knew Patty didn't even notice as i retrieved. I was hoping Jake would notice so he could shy away from her little hands, that I knew she was dying to touch Jake all over. Finally I managed to escape and head up the drive way and into our huge garage. I reached the door that lead into the Den. I was disappointed.

"Stupid driving instructor who had fake white teeth and fake breast---"

"Now Ness. How do you know her breast are fake" His voice stopped my muttering from behind. I froze in my tracks. _I'm half vampire. Why can't I hear him_.._Oh right. He's a werewolf. _I rolled my eyes but smiled and turned around. There stood Jake. Him and his 6 foot glory. I still felt uneasy knowing that Jake was into this Patty. I felt..out of it. But I could feel my hard feelings disolving in his pressense.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I responded with my own wit. I heard him laugh. But I knew the conversation ended there.

"So I have a surprise for you" he told me as he walked slowly into the garage.

"Really? Oh, Jake you know I hate surprises. I responded. He laughed again.

"Just like your mother, huh?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. He got closer and took my hand leading me to the farthest end of our garage. _Where is he taking me?_

"I'm taking you to your surprise silly." For a moment I just looked at him. _Was I that easy to read that he knew what I was thinking?_

"Well Nessie have your forgotten your power?" He looked at me and I just looked at him back. He then raised our interlocked fingers to emphizise that i was unintentionally flooding what was going in my head into his because of my power. I then looked at our hands. Tan on my pale skin. I loved the contrast. I loved how good it felt to have his big fingers laced with mine that were small and hidden under his. It felt right and so comfortable. It has always felt that way. Since I was a baby. But I literally felt warm hearted when he touched me now. It was something. Something that had not been there before. I broke my gaze from our hands and then looked up at him. He had a curious look. I instantly blushed and let go of his hand. Knowing Jacob he would reach for it again. After all it was friendly...brotherly...non romantically.

I put my hands in my pockets. There was no way I was going to let him grab my hand again so he could see what I was seeing and feeling.

"Well what do you think?" he asked. I looked at what was in front of us. A unfamiliar car hidden beneath a large car sheet. There was a note on top of it and I walked up to it.

"Read it." I looked back at him. He nodded in encouragement. I took the card in my hands and opened it.

_For the girl who deserves this small gesture and so much more. _

_I hope you enjoy it as much as I did testing her out.. _

_With lots of love -_

_Your best friend Jacob._

"Jake! No way! A Car!" I squealed in delight.

"Yes cupcake. I was waiting to give it to you. I just wanted you to pass all your test. Although I don't know if you'll need it that much. I mean all you have to do is ask and anyone would take you pretty much anywhere." he told me with a grin.

I took the sheet off the car and saw a red mustang that looked similer to my Aunt Rose's car. Everyone knew I had always admired her car most.

"Thank you Jake! I mean all I did was get my license. But now I could drive on my own to go see you in La Push!"

He laughed. "Well I sure hope so. I'll be waiting for you. Anytime."

I laughed and then ran up to him. He already had his arms open and waiting for me. I jumped up and landed into them. We had this move perfect. His arms were always ready for me. He tightened his hold on me and spun me around.

"Jake- can't-brethe! He instantly loosened his arms but didn't let go. I pulled back a little and looked at his face. He was still holding me up from the ground.

"You're the best you know" I told him. He smiled a warm smile.

"That's only because I rub it off from you. The most amazing person ever!"

His words made my fast heart skip a beat. Our eyes locked and once again Jake gave me that look. My heart almost skipped a beat once again. Suddenly the garage side door flipped open and there was Dad looking between Jake and I. I instantly recoiled from Jakes embrace. I don't know why. Jake always held me. But I suddenly felt as if I were a child who just got caught sneaking into the cookie jar. Dad kept looking at us and then frowned.

"Dinner is ready. Seth is waiting for you guys at the table." he said. I could hear a low growl coming from him. _Oh God, What is going on.._

Jake bolted past Edward to get to the food. I almost laughed at his werewolf appetite if I wasn't so consumed in my own world.

I knew Dad could hear what I was thinking. But he didn't question me as I walked past him. But even then I should have known things were going to change.

**Okay so, Hows that for a first time on here? Please review! I know that you may not have much to say. But i absolutely love getting feedback. Plus I'm not done writing this story. Give me ideas. Advice. Comments. Anything. lol. If you love Jacob, the wolf pack, hot sexy vampires, or clumsy humans, press the green button below and review. Update Soon. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Jacobs POV

**First of all I want to go ahead and thank the people who have decided to read my story. I am so excited to try and satisfy your reading cravings! But, I especially thank those who have reviewed. Like I said I looooove feedback. It encourages me to keep writing. I just want to give Trasselgirl a shout out. She pretty much gave me a great insightful review. For that, this next chapter is in Jacobs point of view. And I promise to jump around in P.O.V.'s. I also want to tell you guys now..I slip up on my spelling and my "I"'s end up lower case because I do my first drafts from my mobile phone. I write my drafts out in my email from my samsung mythic and then put it all together on my pc. I will have mistakes....sorry im not perfect! Anyways thanks! I hate long Intros too.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, nor its characters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - Jacob's P.O.V**

If theres anything that you should ever believe that comes from my mouth is....there is no one else in this world like the Cullen's, who can cook up a storm that will give you a food orgasm like they can. Hands down these blood suckers would give Martha Stewart a run for her money. The one she stole by not paying her taxes.

I think it's ironic actually. The group of people who can't actually eat anything with out having to cough it up, can make a mean ass steak. I'm talking about those steaks that make your stomach do the hokey pokey and tickle your belly button from the inside out of a fit of joy kind of steak.

So when Edward came out to get Nessie and me inside, I could easily smell my delicious dish waiting for me. I ran inside to claim my prize knowing that Nessie would be right at my heels. I would have grabbed her hand and led her inside as well, but Edward was giving me this look that...well was sort of terrifying. And believe me; I had seen this look of his before. Which of course made me run inside even more. But the steak was not the only thing that made me retreat from Edward and Nessie. Lately all I have been thinking about is the way Nessie looks in her sun dresses. The way she looks when she runs her fingers through her hair. The way her eyes bore into mine.

_Great.....could it be time? She's still a child. And such a beautiful werewolf jaw dropping child. Well only me. I better not ever see another werewolf pinning after her._

Hopefully Edward didn't hear that. I don't want to become vampire chow.

You see Edward has OPF syndrome. Never heard of it? I'm sure you have. Over-Protective-Father syndrome is quite common. And oh boy did Eward have it bad. One time while Nessie and Edward were out shopping for jewelry, the sales man wanted to try and fit a ring on Ness when she was 3. The sales man grabbed Nessie's hand and started straightening out her fingers slowly to place the ring on her. I'm sure that Edward must have had a panic attack when he saw the gesture. Edward was not ready for any man placing a ring on his daughters finger. He snatched his daughters hand from the sales man and told him he could never touch his daughter again unless he wanted to keep all his 10 fingers. The sales man had the most dumb struck face I'd seen in a long time. He spent the rest of the time apologizing for his "improper behavior". Bella and I walked out of the store almost combusting from holding are stifles of laughter. We were half amused by Edwards actions and half embarrassed by his over reaction.

Any way, Edward is a terrifying vampire. I wont even try to deny that. Sure I once upon a time would have faced him in a fight the first chance I had. But now he knew my one weakness. My time with his daughter. I couldn't risk time with Nessie. It felt like I didn't half enough time with her already.

I walked into the crowded kitchen/dining room where most of the family was talking. Everyone except Carlisle and Esme, who were visiting a family somewhere in Brazil. The dining room was fancy and of course it looked like a picture out of a IKEA magazing. I always felt our of place.

This was the room that only Ness, Seth and I properly used. Everyone else in the house liked there food To-Go, if you know what I mean. Bleh.

As Nessie grew up she started accomidating to human food. She no longer claims to desire blood. I felt her silence from behind me as we walked to the table. Too silent. I wondered what was going on in that little pretty head of hers. _Was she thinking about me? _I heard a familiar growl. Edward was right behind her. He also was silent. _Oh happy day.._

Bella who was cleaning the kitchen turned and acknowledged where the sound came from. She looked at Edward and just kept her gaze on him from behind me. I pulled my chair out but before I sat down I also pulled out the chair next to me and faced Renesmee. It was a WWED kind of situation. (What Would Edward Do? )

I felt like a gentleman. I nodded at her, smiled wide, and then spoke.

"After you my lady" I said with an atempt at a british accent.

Her chocolate brown eyes lit up and she burst out in a giggle. _What a beautiful sound...._ She walked to her seat. _What a beautiful girl....._

"Why thank you my Dear Sir, aren't you kind?" she responded. I pushed her into her seat. _I just want to touch her bare shoulders from here..._

"Anything for you Darlinnnnng" I responded this time with my Italian accent and I walked to sit right nest to her.

She laughed again. _Please don't stop laughing..._

Seth gave me curious look. _Hmm.....wonder what he's thinking.._

Edward growled really loud once again. This time it the whole house looked his way by the door.

I was definitely in trouble this time.

"Oh brother!" Emmet exclaimed. He laughed at how literal that was. He then began to look between Nessie and I and a huge grin appeared on his face. His attempt at decreasing the tension barely helped. I looked back at Edward. He glared at me with fire in his eyes.

"Jacob, may I have a word with you?" Edward barked in my direction.

Oh his eyes. He has that look again. That one that I had seen once before.

You see, I can't hide the fact that Renesmee has grown up to be more then I expected. She went from the baby girl I was expected to baby sit when the Cullen's had there adventures, if you know what I mean, to the toddler I was expected to play and nurture, to the preteen I was expected to support, to the teenager I was expected to guide. Regardless, Ness has always been smart. She has always been known to make the right decisions. Her heart has always been pure. And was always in the right place. If anything she is the one who taught me. She gave me a life. She was living proof that in the end, I too could find happiness.

It wasn't always like that though. In the begging it was actually hard. Sure she plunged happiness into my veins the moment I saw her but there were some times that I would look into her eyes, and all I could actually see was her mother. Bella.

Ha. Edward nearly killed me then. After all, everytime I held his daughter, I remembered his wife. I know that sounds remarkably sick. But it's the truth.

At first it was like what happened to Sam. He imprinted on his once upon a time girlfriends cousin. Of course his utter adoration from his imprint, Emily, consumed him immediately, but when we all phased with Sam, at the time him still being my alpha, we could all feel his love that brewed for Leah barried beneath it all. The problem for Sam though, was that he wouldn't let Leah go. And boy did that piss lovely old Leah off. She was the pack bitch then after all. Literally.

It was some what like that for me in the beginning too. Feeling torn and hopeless. I did love Bella them Imprints don't exactly erase that. But time healed me. I did learn how to let go. And at the end of the day, when I would rock Nessie to sleep in my arms, I knew she was mine and I was hers. I'd protect her for as long as I lived. I don't think Edward liked the idea of me adoring his two main girls.

I also have a feeling that Edward thinks I'm going to start moving in on his daughter. Hell, I have a feeling _I'm _going to start moving in on his daughter. _Did I just say that...._

I looked down on my plate and realised that I was going to have to postpone my date with this steak. _Ugh....! I want my steak...!_

"Jacob. Now." He sternly looked at me opening the garage door for me to walk through. I looked at Nessie and gave her a reassuring smile. She wasn't very comfortable and looked down in a blush. She played with her fingers on her lap. Some strands of hair fell on to her face. I wanted to push those strands behind her ear.

_Kill me now..shes fucking gorgeous. _

I then heard a snarl. Guess who? Edwardinoo.

Crap.

I got up and moved quickly to the door. I pretty much ignored all the others in the room. But I could feel there gaze on my back as I walked out with Edward back into the Garage.

Once we were out there he walked a few steps ahead of me. He flipped open the garage door that led to the drive way and stormed out. I wanted to laugh at his anger. But I was a little to uncomfortable to do so.

_Don't want to make him anymore pissy....._

He snarled once again. I sighed in response.

"Shall we take a walk, Dog?"

I thought about my food inside. _What about my steak???!!! It'll get cold!! No one likes cold steaks._

"Do we have to?" I grumbled. But he was already walking to the side walk. _Great.. _

I followed. Anxious and nervous at what dear old Edward had to say. I put my hand in my pockets.

"We need to talk mongrel"

"For what?

I needed to lighten this up.

"Are you finally coming to me for advice? Are you having relationship problems? -gasp- Are you no longer pleasing Bella?!" I asked joking around. _Maybe that'll kill his flames..._

He stopped walking and looked at me. Fire in his eyes.

I looked away. I noticed that ee were at the entrance to the woods.

"We're going to talk about You and Renesmee. How your not going to see her with this behavior!!

_Okay so maybe I fueled the flames instead....wait...WHAT?!!_

"Oh you heard me." He said his voice never raising. He then did a complete U-turn and walked towards the house. He never actually faced me the whole time.

"You call that a talk?" I exclaimed. I was outraged. But he was already a good 27 feet ahead of me.

I thought about what he said carefully. I knew that my thoughts were affecting him but come on! She is my imprint. It was bound to happen. I need to see her. I need to see that she is okay. I need to see her happy.

I walked in silence thinking about the situation. I kicked a few stones following Edward. I was quiet but I was no where near done having this conversation.

_He cannot keep me away from her....everyone would flip....I would flip....she would flip....Bella would flip......And He can't deny his Bella._

By the time I was ready to reason with him we were in front of the house. And there was a familiar car parked out front. Edward was already greeting Carlisle and Esme as they stepped out the door. As I got closer I could see the whole family coming out to greet them. Suddenly a third door opened and another figure stepped out.

Nessie was already running out the front yard past her family to greet the new guest. Her dark gold curls bouncing as she ran.

"Nahuel!" She screamed greeting him as she approached.

I remember him. He's that other hybrid from years ago.

She stood in front of him and slowly she started taking his hand and placing it in his. She was confirming that she remembered him. Showing him what she saw in her head. Moments passed. I stared at there inter whined fingers. I was standing by the car now. When she let his hand drop. He had a mesmerized look on his face. He stepped up and grabbed Nessie in a tight hug. Oh he wanted her. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know this.

"I've missed you so much Renesmee" He told her. She lit up like a damn Christmas tree.

Everyone smiled at each other as Renesmee looked thrilled to see her old friend. I looked at Edward. Surely he had to be disapproving this as much as I was.

He was grinning like the Grinch.

_No fucking way_......

**

* * *

**

**You like?? I Sure hope so. Please review. For me. Pretty please. With a naked werewolf on top? ;)**

**I'll update soon if you review. Anyway..more were wolves on the way. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Edwards POV

**I want to thank all of the people who have already added my story to their favorites! I am flattered. Heres a little more of what Edward thinks.**

**Edward P.O.V**

I didn't want to be cruel to Jacob. After all I knew how important it is for him to be with his imprint. But things were slowly getting out of hand. Jacob was acting like a 17 year old guy who's been looking for a lay for a while now. I couldn't let Renesmee fall for him this way. As her father it was my job to protect her dignity. Plus with my mind reading I had an advantage.

"Edward." a sweet voice rang from behind me. The sound caressed my insides. I smiled a small crooked smile and looked into her direction

"Bella." I responded. She looked at me and sighed. Her hair looking darker in the moonlight. She slowly walked towards me and sat next to me on our bed.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. Her golden eyes didn't leave my face. She took my hand in hers. Our body temperatures the same. Sometimes I missed her warmth. Sometimes i missed her soft skin on mine. her vulnerability.

I grabbed her arm cupped her bottom and sat her on my lap roughly. She gasped.

And then sometimes I didn't miss it. In sacrifice for those things I could hold her without being careful. I stalled at answering her question. I buried my face in her hair. She still smelled like herself. Violets and freesias. But the blood temptation was gone. I couldn't say that I missed it. But i couldn't say that i wanted to forget it. I inhaled her in. She shivered slightly. She began to cloud my mind. She shifted on my lap and faced me. She lifted her legs and put one on each side. She wrapped them around my waist and ran her lips on my neck.

"Edward.." she whispered. There suddenly was heat between us. I mentally grinned. She softly picked her self up and grinded on to me. Her center rubbed right onto my manhood. A bulge appeared and I smirked. She felt it too and she froze. I knew these were not her intentions. But they suddenly became mine.

"hmmmm...?" I responded. Lost.

She was silent for some second and then I heard her sigh. She started to maneuver herself out of my grip. She stumbled to untangle herself from my lap. Trying to bring one leg back with the other. I wasn't having it. I brought her back down with some force and she landed right on my manhood again.

"Mmmmm" we both squirmed at the sudden contact.

I snaked my hands to where her bottom was and squeezed softly. She moaned at my caress and she started to move her lips to my jaw towards my awaiting lips.

I lifted her up once more and brought her center right back to my dick once again. I held my breath and she moaned louder. Her arousal was becoming intoxicating. I can only imagine how dripping wet I could make her if i actually tried. I was teasing her. Tantalizing her.

"You were saying love?" I asked. She brought her face back to look at mine. All I saw was a dazed look. _Was she even processing my words? _She looked so adorable.

I chuckled lightly and playfully smacked her bottom. I picked her up and this time did sit her on my lap formally. She did'nt protest.

She still looked dazed but there was now a pout on her full lips.

"Oh Bella Love." I said in a sigh. She smiled. My insided warmed up.

"Ed-edward. We need to talk about Renesmee and Jacob." she said. She sounded uncertain and a little breathless. Its funny. She doesn't even need air.

I stiffened at the recognition of her words.

"Whats there to say Bella." I asked.

"Well i have a couple things." she said in a matter of fact tone.

I sighed. Bella could be persuasive. She could be reasonable. But Bella could also be stubborn. I almost groaned at what she had to say.

"Okay....what is it?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She simply wrapped her arms around my neck and looked at me. I could feel her shield start to stretch. She was enveloping me in it. She started to let me see her thoughts. It was a fuzzy hazy memory. One from her human life. This was a time in her life that she and Jake spent all of there time together. A time where I wasn't there for her. I mentally cringed.

I saw her showing me some members of the wolf pack. They were all standing by a car. loking at two certain figured. I recognized Quil immediately. His huge frame was embracing a very small one.

She showed me the agonized face that Quil had as he watched little Claire hug him goodbye. She was apparently leaving for Florida the next day for a whole month. She had tears streaming down her face and kept mumbling things to him. She sounded so torn and distraught. Bella had been consumed in the moment.

"Pwomise you'll ca-call Qwill. Pw-Pwomise Me" her little voice rang.

Quil smiled faintly. "Of course Claire Bear. Of course i will. I'll call you every night right before you go to sleep. You can tell me all about your day and everything that you've done. I'll be here whenever you need me.

He kissed her cheek and bent to put her on the ground. His face was still twisted in pain. Once she was down and he tried to straighten up Claire was still clinging on to him.

He looked like he wanted to cry himself. He picked her up and silently walked to the car. The whole pack looked like they were in agony too. Well everyone except Leah. She looked almost disgusted. But in her corner all that came from her was silence.

Quil placed her on the booster seat and told her to be safe. He leaned into her ear and started whispering some thing's that Bella couldn't hear to his imprint. When he stepped out of the car and closed the door he looked dead already. He looked a little crazed. Claire was opening the window and then stuck her head out. He jumped at her words.

"I love you too Qwil. I'm gonna miss you!" She said before Emily started to pull away from them all. She was then gone.

Bella had turned to look at Quil. He looked like he wasn't going to survive. He already seemed like a ghost.

Suddenly her shield started to fade. The edges began to blur more. She was with drawing them from me. And then I was back. Back to reality. My mind began to ponder.

I didn't know what to say. I was heart warmed. And maybe a little guilty for what I had told Jacob the day before.

"Bella.....I know how it affects him" I said. "I know that it hurts..to a certain extent."

She looked at me. One perfect eyebrow raised.

"Then what's the problem Edward?" she asked. "You don't want Jacob to be in pain do you? Plus it's not fair. You let Nahuel follow Nessie around. And i don't like it. I don't trust him. Unlike Jake who we have know for years! Sure Nahuel comes around every year but we can't try to bend her fate!"

Her face was now serious. She was a little taken a back and looked surprised.

I sighed again. She didn't want him hurting. She did'nt want Hacob to hurt. I knew she still loved Jacob. Not in a way I had to worry anymore. But they had a bond that no one could actually explain. _Ugh Bella don't so this to me..._

I personally knew Nahuel wasn't a threat. He thought only wonderful things of my daughter. And sure Nessie was fond of Nahuel. But, I had catched her thinking about Jacob in a way that I didn't like. She was started to swoon over the mucles' that Jacob had on his lower chest. I thought my daughter was stronger than that. I frowned.

"Honey...You have not heard the things that he thinks about her. Your not the one whose constantly in his head. Don't get me wrong. I don't want to hurt Jacob. He has been good to my daughter. He has been wonderful actually."

Her faced relaxed a little.

"But, he is not going to disrespect her. At this rate he could woo her. He could make her fall for him. I don't want her to be around him with the emotions her has." I said.

"Edward! She's seventeen. She is old enough now. You need to accept that her and jacob are inevitable." She put in bring her cheek down to my shoulder. I growled softly.

"No she's six actually love. And she can still wait." I said smugly.

"We were 17 when we fell in love" she added in. Her breath caressed my neck as she spoke.

"No. I was 108. You were 17. And even you as a 17 year old tried seducing me. And i am a vampire!" I responded exasperated.

"Ew Edward." She laughed. "You make it sound nasty. And Edward face it, you wanted it." she said.

"I did. And that's the problem. Do you want our daughter and our Jacob doing the things we did?" I flinched at my own words.

She sighed.

"Edward,......Let them be happy." she said softly. Her lips were on my neck. They were now sucking and traveling towards my jaw. The bulge in my pants was becoming harder to ignore. She reached my lips and playfully bit down.

"Let them do their own things at their own pace" She whispered.

Her hands were traveling down my chest. Her lips suddenly pulled away. She unbuttoned my shirt. Her hands were eager to feel me. Her eyes were clouded with determination. Once again she moved to wrap her legs around me. She pulled my shirt off and threw it God knows where. She then started kissing me all over. Her mouth felt so warm and rich. My will weakened. I groaned. Little Edward was straining to breathe from inside my pants. As if on cue one hand was already on my belt. But she did'nt move it. She waited for me to speak.

I groaned loudly.

"Fine.......I'll talk to Jacob tomorrow" I said.

She smiled. She laid me down on the bed. She was straddling me. All of a sudden she became severely sexy.

She looked at me as if waiting. "And I'll talk to Nahuel" I added.

And then in vampire speed, she was pulling my pants off.

**Review? Please. *puppy dog eyes* I need to hear what you guys have to say! If your craving some Jacob loving..press the green button below!**


	4. Chapter 4 Rensemees POV

**Thank You guys for the recent reviews! And also for all of those who have this story on story Alert. It means a lot even if just a couple of you are following this. :) Well here is chapter 4. It's kind of short, but I still hope you enjoy.**

I was sitting in our backyard by myself, on my knees arranging some tools. I decided to plant the seasonal beautiful Lillie's so Grandma Esme wouldn't have to. She was always doing something so I took it upon my self to help. It felt so warm today. It was rewarding thing for me. That's one thing I liked about Towson, Washington. Unlike Forks there was a little more humidity that envelopes us in a little heat after the regular showers. It felt so nice and I was suddenly glad I was wearing a sleeveless short orange sundress. Its not like I got very cold in the first place anyway.

I was kneeling on the ground placing the small seeds in each individual hole when I sensed someone coming up to me from behind. I continued to work as I recognized the scent.

"hello Renesmee. Beautiful day for gardening, huh."

"Yes Nahuel, it actually is." I smiled genuinely and watched him kneel beside me. He was wearing a navy button down shirt in which he had the long sleeves folded up to his well shaped fore arms and the top buttons were open. He had a pair of dark slacks and dark blue converses. I had to admit that he looked like a model. I continued to stare at all his features..

_how come I've never notice how handsome he was?_

I realised that he was also looking at me quite intently down my folded body as well. He slowly made his way up to my face. I almost wanted to laugh. Once he met my eyes he almost looked embarrassed at being caught checking me out. He looked down letting the dark short curls on his head fall onto his eyes. His contradiction of Hispanic features flushed onto his pale skin.

_...he is very cute.  
_  
He continued to look at me but started to pick up some seeds to help me. His hands were working in sync and perfection silently when he suddenly spoke up. For a moment I thought he was going to announce he was going to go back in. Then his eyes lifted up to my face once again and I decided to hold his gaze. He took a deep breath and started.

"You've grown up to be so beautiful Renesmee. Every year I see you, you just some how impossibly look more gorgeous then before. I must admit that you are one of the most apealling beings I have met in my time."

I stopped planting seeds and looked down scared at looking in to his eyes any longer. I blushed at his statement and felt very flattered. Sure my family always told me how beautiful and exceptional I was, but it's not the same as when an outsider tells you. I looked up and saw that he had helped me finish and was already moving off the ground. Once he was up, he outstretched a hand to help me up. My bronze curls shifted on my shoulders from the light wind.

I knew he was just being a gentle men so I took his hand and he pulled me right up. By the time I was up I was suddenly very close to Nahuels body. I could feel the body heat he offered rolling off of him. He looked at me very intently as to see what my reaction was. Frozen, I didn't move nor speak. I don't know how many moments passed but then a very familiar scent was near enough for me to smell. My heart skipped a beat. I wanted to intoxicate myself in it. I turned to where the back porch was and saw Jacob standing next to my mom looking at me and Nahuel with a blank expression. I took a tiny step back hoping that they weren't thinking wrong of this. I searched for my Jacob.

When our eyes met for a moment his expressionless face transformed into agony but just as quickly as it came it was gone. He was once again looking at me with a blank stoic expression. I could see moms hand resting on his arm as if holding him back. I looked up at her and found her smiling at me.

_What is going on with Jacob? _I questioned.

I hadn't been able to talk to him since Nahuel came over. He seemed to be distant and I wasn't sure why. He hadn't been over since and it had been two whole days. This was pretty strange for him. After all it was almost like he lived here. He was my best friend. And I really did miss him.

I knew Dad must have told him to back off. I instantly felt guilty. I knew Dad was doing it because of me and my thoughts. Jacob was probably angry at me for getting him in trouble....that had to be it. Why else would he stay away for so long.

"Would you like to go inside, Renesmee?" Nahuel asked, noticing probably my longing expression.

I very much did. I suddenly wanted to run to Jacob and apologize for what have might of occurred between him and my father. If anything I was scared. I was scared that Dad had told him about my slipping thoughts. Jacob didn't need to know just how much I marvel his laugh. How his body just makes my stomach tighten a bit. How his embrace warms me from the inside out. How his friendship some how just wasn't enough anymore. That would be so embarrassing. But not just that. Jacob had the power to reject me. He could easily assume that I was just a child and that my feelings were irreverent.

_Oh God, Jake would probably flip._

Jacob was the one I could always run to. The one who holds me when I cry. He has been everything I needed for as long as I can remember. I couldn't bare to loose him. My heart clenched a bit. I suddenly wanted to sprint towards Jacob and jump into his arms. But when I looked over he was suddenly gone. My mom stood on the porch with an apologetic smiled and turned around to go back inside. My insides seem to fall.

_Why did he leave? Does he know??_

I was panicking. Not my Jake. He was upset. I couldn't stand to know he was upset. It has always been as if his pain is my pain.

I turned to Nahuel. "Yes Nahuel. I would actually like to go do something"

and without waiting for him, I turned and walked in.

As soon as I walked through the door all I heard was silence. Normally the T.V was on or Emmet would be on the X-box. But today he was on a hunting trip with about half of the family.

I walked straight through the living room and the kitchen and towards the garage door. I made a beeline for my red mustang. I opened the door slowly trying to think through if I was really going to do this. I was.

I slipped into the car and put my key into the key slot. This was the first time I was going to drive my first car. I turned the key and the car stirred to life. The growl it made was so satisfying and rich. The power felt sturdy and willing. I was already in love with this baby and I suddenly realized that Jake knew what I liked before I did. I smiled at this and decided that going to La Push and find him was a good idea. I put my foot on the gas petal and was on my way feeling a slight thrill and a couple of butterflies fluttering there wings in my stomach.

* * *

Once I arrived to Jakes house I noticed there were one too many cars in his drive way.

_Did Billy or Jake have company that I had not been told about? Was that why he has not been around lately. _I pondered and hoped that that was it. I parked the car beside the road and pulled my self out of the car. I leaned on to my red convertable and wondered if Jacob had already smelled my scent and knew I was here.

I shifted my wait around the car and nothing happened. I could hear faint voices coming from down below in the garage from the distance.

I rubbed my hands together and realized I had started to sweat a little. I was a little nervous having to face Jake. After all, If he knew what I was feeling everything would be so awkward now. But this was Jake.

_Since when does he make me nervous? _

I started kicking pebbles and looking at the ground. Waiting....

_What If--_

Foot steps interrupted my thoughts. I looked up hopeful that my big werewolf was walking towards me. But I was instantly disappointed. It was a werewolf alright. But it wasn't my Jacob.

Embry was walking up to me quite slowly for what I was use to. He had a hesitant look on his face and a worried expression.

"Hey Embry" I greeted and smiled warmly at him. He was now standing infront of me

"Hey Ness" He responded. He had a small sad look on his face.

"Is everything okay" I asked before thinking. My curiosity was always looking for ways to show itself. He gave me a wary smile and nodded.

"Yeah...things are..okay." he responded in a shaky voice. Was it just me or is he lying. Then I thought of a conversation Jacob and I had had about a week ago. He had mentioned Embry's mom was fighting cancer. Maybe he was just worried about her. I suddenly felt for him. It must be very hard to have to watch his mother fight for his life. I was actually pretty concerned.

"How is your mother, Em? I hope she is recovering and feeling better."

He looked at me with surprise but it faded off in recognition that Jacob had probably told me. He looked into the distance and then answered.

"She is doing much better now, Ness. She is out of the hospital and eating well. It is a great relief to see her better. Thanks for asking Ness. It means a lot." He responded with a warm smile that told me he meant every word. I put my hand on his shoulder. And he brought a hand up scratching his head in almost embarrassment.

"Of course Em. You guys mean a lot to me. If you ever need anything we're here. Seriously---"

And then my eye caught something behind him. There was a dark skinned big guy laughing and talking in the distance. Jacob looked so appealing. I wanted to hear his laughter closer. It was quite delicious. And then all of a sudden there was a girl coming out of the garage too. She reached out towards Jake's hand and was laughing with him. I strained my hearing so I could hear better.

"Thanks for coming." He told her leading her out of the garage. He was still smiling.

Her blond hair was shining bright against some sun rays that had some how penetrated thick clouds. Her jeans were clearly hanging low on her hips. Her huge boobs were noticeable from even up here.

And then it hit me. I knew her!

"Of course Jacob. Anytime. As a matter of fact I was hoping we could see each other again.....maybe...lunch sometime?" Patty asked him.

PATTY!? What is going on. My stomach dropped and I felt Embry stiffen next to me.

He had been spening time with PATTY! I was horrified. What the hell...Driving instructor...Fake Patty?

My chest began to clench repeatedly and dread started to fill me up. I felt rare tears wanting to surface. But if I started crying there was no excuse. Jacob was nothing to me. And apparently wasn't interested in being something to me either.

I looked back at Embry and forced a smile. He looked like he wanted to say something to me but didnt know how to say it.

"errr......sure. That would be..nice" Jake responded. Obviously still not aware of my presence from down there. I was forcing my feet to move. My body took a couple of seconds to respond. I felt like melting on the gravel under me.

"I th-think I should go, Em. Please take care." and with that, I got into my car and left.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?? Please review. Pleaaaase!? Please. Please. Seriously. Please. And I know there asnt been much Ness and Jake time but I promise it's coming. Press the green button below!**


	5. Chapter 5 Jacobs POV

**Im sorry it took me a little longer to update. My grandfather passed away this weekend...and it's been so busy :( But I'm back on track and I hope you can enjoy. This takes place when Jake is just sitting at home, waiting to see Ness while she is planting the garden with Nahuel. Next xhapter I promise to fill you guys in where I left you guys off last chapter (aka Fake Patty)**

* * *

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I heard the phone ring from the inside of my garage but my hands were working under the hood of a special project and decided that Billy would probably get it. The phone continued to ring 2 more times when I finally heard Billy pick up. My hands just kept dancing around the hood, twisting and turning what I thought was right and adjusting everything that wasn't. I suddenly heard the front screen door open. And I quickly became alert.

"Jacob! Telephone! Hurry up it's Bella!" Billy yelled out at me.

_Bella? _

I wiped my greasy and stained hands on a nearby towel and burst through the door. Could Renesmee be hurt? Was something wrong??? I ran as fast as I could towards Billy. Finally I was climbing up the porch steps and I saw Billy in his chair with an amused grin and his hand outstretched with the cordless phone in his grip.

"Well that was fast" he muttered, handing me the phone. And with that he turned around and rolled away.

I closed the front door and decided to stay outside. I took a deep breath and brought the phone to my ear.

"Bells"

"Jake." she responded. I could hear the smile in her voice. Most of the tension and insecurities seemed to ease at hearing her one reassuring word.

"Everything okay, Ms. Cullen?" I asked with my professional voice.

"Why of course Mr. Black, why ever wouldn't things be?" she responded, following my train. I was silent for a moment.

"Well maybe because my imprint might just miss me as much as I miss her and decided you to check up on me..?" I said. Suddenly hoping that Bella could reassure this for me too even though that was asking the Gods for too much.

"Aw, Jake. Im sorry that Edward is being..strict. That doesn't surprise me considering Renesmee is our daughter..but what does surprise me, is you actually listening to him!" Her statement ended with chuckle.

"Jacob just come over. Its okay. You are always welcomed into our house."

I sighed, suddenly feeling like a teenager again by the way I was trying to reason with Bella through the phone.

"Bella, its not so easy..when I see Nessie, I cant help but admire her. And Edward is her father. He told me to back of a little and you know for some really odd shitty reason, I feel like I should. Nessie is still young and I want things to be done..in a reasonable way, I guess.

"Reasonable. You, Jacob, being reasonable? Well that's one I never heard my dear friend" Bells voice rang through the phone. I chuckled.

"Okay fine you right. -sigh- It's just Edward didn't say much when we spoke. At first I thought it was a joke but he seemed to hang on to his words. I honestly haven't even reacted to it well yet. I dont know what to do" I told her.

"Jake, I honestly think Edward is just trying to make you squirm. I mean I think he was just trying to find a little humor on people trying to claim his daughter. It's not so easy for him you know." She said.

"People??" I responded with a questioning tone. My hands tightened on the phone and I was careful to not break it in my grip. Billy wouldnt be to happy about that.

"Let me guess Nahuel.??" I felt the anger slime its way into my voice.

"Well, yeah. Sort of. You know Nahuel is our guest we cant be rude. But, Edward says he hasn't exactly thought very wrongly of Renesmee. Though I wonder if he is just very careful with his thoughts. Hmm Maybe you should try it too." She recomended

"I dont know Bells. Edward once said that when I think, Its like Im shouting at him. And why is Nahuel even here anyway. I mean I know he comes every year because him and Ness are friends. But what exactly is his purpose?" I asked twisting the phone in my ear remembering that he had come home with Carlisle and Esme after their trip in South America.

Waiting for her to answer I sat down on one of the porch steps and just looked at the yard. The yard where I had once spent so much time wrestling and trying to woo Bella. For some reason that made my stomach turn in an unpleasant way. I sighed again.

"Carlisle is fascinated by hybrids and their unique kind. He is always asking Nahuel to come over so he can compare Renesmee's DNA and stuff with Nahuels. And well....Nahuel and Renemee have a lot in common. He is a kind friend to her, Jake. She doesn't have very many you know." I felt my anger rise deep within my chest.

"Please don't doubt destiny. And just come over already. I got Edward covered. Plus the werewolf stink is already starting to fade off. Once it's gone I'm not sure if anybody is going to let you back into the house so you can pollute the air again" She said and laughed.

And just like that 5 minutes later, I was riding towards Towson, in my rabbit which was now pretty much pimped out with the money I made at the garage and at the office where i worked part time. My hands gripped on the steering wheel and pressed down hard on the gas petal so I could get there as soon as possible. .

Towson wasn't that far from La' Push but it was far enough for it to receive more rain than what we got up on the Rez, like Forks. Oddly though today there was sun breaking through the thick clouds. It reminded me that spring was finally here and I found myself gladly welcoming it. The weather made me feel lighter and more relaxed. It seemed like a good day to go see Ness.

I started to wonder what she was doing today? I wonder how she will react when she sees me. I wonder if her hair was in curls or straight. Or if her she would wear little make up so I could see her natural beauty. Sure, its only been two days but that's a long time considering that I was always with Ness unless I was out patrolling or working. I frowned. I really did miss her.

Finally after passing and cutting off many cars with passengers who often gave me the finger, I smoothed on into the drive way and saw Bella already at the front door waiting for me. I turned the car off and stepped out.

She had her hair down and was in regular jeans. She wore her normal everyday t-shirt and shoes. If it wasn't for her extra pale skin, gold eyes and her brown hair that was darker then it use to be, I'd say she still looked like she did 7 years ago. I smiled at her and she smiled back while enveloping me in an a tight hard embrace. Oh yeah, I forgot her hard marble skin....I suddenly shivered. Oh and you cant forget her cold skin. Ugh..the cold skin.

She then led me into house walking past empty rooms. From the entrance though, I smelled something yummy. We walked into the kitchen where Edward was cooking me some sort of dish. I wondered how he would react to my being there, I wondered if Bella had some how convinced him to lay off a little.

I couldn't help but smell something deliciously sweet near by and realised that were also cookies on the counter. I followed my nose quickly before my stomach combusted.

"Hmm so........ you guys missed me?" I said with a cocky grin, reaching for a cookie. There was a moment of silence but then Edward spoke up first.

"Well you know, what is a family with out their annoying pet dog?" He said with a grin on his face.

Bella and I just laughed together. Edward and I constantly went at it. But it was nothing like it was years ago. Over time there was some sort of unspoken truce. Even if we were deep down natural enemies.

Seconds later there was some sort of huge mouth watering dish in front of me.

"Dont mind if I do" I said and started to dig in as if I were secretly some type of animal.

"Mmmm this is delicious Edward." Some Italian sauce dripped down my chin as I spoke and I used my tongue to wipe it off.

"Well enjoy it, Cause I probably wont make it ever again. Think of this as a way to apologize for being.....an ass." He said calmly.

"Well Eddie, you sure know your way into a werewolf's heart" I retorted and grinned hard.

Bella laughed and smacked Edwards butt as he walked out the kitchen. He mumbled something about speaking to Carlisle and hurried off.

I continued to eat and while Bella just watched me. What is up with Vampires oggeling normal human behaviors? I ignored her But I ate as fast as I could knowing that somewhere in this house, Nessie was here. I just had to go find her and try to do things right.

Quickly I put my plate into the sink and washed my hands. Moments later Bella was telling me that Nessie was in the backyard planting flowers in the garden.

With those words I started to remember all the years before that I had helped Nessie plant all the lilies and sunflowers that decorated the Cullen garden. A smile came to my face.

***Flash back***

1 Years ago. Ness was physically 15

I quickly stuffed the small bags of seeds under my arm pits while Nessie, on her hands and knees, was digging the last couple of wholes in the wet foul smelling moss. She turned my way and with a satisfied and focused look started looking for the seeds. I wanted to laugh at the crease between her eyebrows. She looked around and crawled in a circle imitating a dog, checking if the seeds wee behind or under her. She suffled silently and suddenly looked irritated at not finding them. I loved watching her. I was holding in my laughter

Suddenly as if a light bulb lit inside her head she snapped her head in my direction.

"Jake where did you put the seeds!!??" She barked at me.

I quickly stood my ground looking at her exasperated and putting on my innocent face.

"Ness, I don't have your seeds. Maybe...you forgot them inside" I said shrugging and trying to brush it off.

The crease in her forehead wrinkled more, but she didn't back down, still looking at me suspiciously.

"I happen to be a 1/2 vampire. I don't just forget things!" her voice rang. She looked down and kept on searching for the missing bags of seeds, muttering things under her breath. She was throwing the shovel and tools this way and that. Her knees and her hands were stained with mud after each move.

She looked so cute and adorable that I couldn't help the smirk reaching my face. She continued to rant her mutters. Her frustraion was consuming her. After a while I burst and I was barking with laughter

"Jacob Black! You give those seeds back right now before I get the vampires to castrate you!"

She yelled clearly upset. Renesmee was like the queen of over reaction.

I layed on the ground and continued laughing. Mostly doing it because I knew it irritated her more. I could hear her huffing and puffing and stopping her little feet.

"Ugh, Jacob! We need to do this before it starts raining! The moss will get wet and then you'll start to smell like some vile wet dog. And believe me, I'll make you finish planting them all by yourself, with out the help of anyone or anything, or even google! You will do as I say !."

This girl was comicle. I continued to laugh. My sides started to hurt and my eyes were starting to water.

And then as if on cue, we heard thunder in the distance. I stiffened and suddenly straightend up. I had a feeling I was going to eat Nessies words. Ness was now sitting on the ground with her legs and arms crossed. If her face wasn't so scrunched up with anger she would have looked like she was meditating.

"Alright, alright!" I said reaching under the small sleeves of my tight shirt. She watched me carefully and intently. Each hand pulled out at least 3 small bags of seeds." I looked up at Ness and handed them to her with a huge grin.

She was looking at my full hands with a blank expression on her face. I still had my hands outstretched towards her but she didn't raise hers to take them.

"We'll arent you ganna take them?" I asked. She was thinking things through.

She suddenly snapped again and looked at me in the eyes, shooting daggers.

"Your arm pit sweat is all over the packets Jake! That's gross! I refuse to take them!" Her voice was stern and bewildered. But I could see she was trying to hide the grin from leaking on to her face.

"Your such a drama queen Ness. Its just my sweat. If anything the sweat will bless anything it touches" I said trying to add more humour.

"A drama queen!!!??" She yelled outraged. Sheesh! She sure was passionate about gardening.

She opened her mouth to say something again but then loud thunder interrupted her. She closed her mouth and we both waited for the thunders growl to fade.

Quickly she opened her mouth again once it was gone but suddenly cold water started to pour from the sky as if God was throwing buckets of it on us. _Thanks a lot God.._

And then I remember Nessie's words and exagerated my worry.

"Oh God" I said looking at Ness almost in fear of her words. With her, you never knew what to expect. Especially now that she was a teenager. Her eyes quickly became dark and started to stare me down. The rain quickly started to come down harder. For a while noone moved. Our clothes were already soaked through and our hair clung to our faces. She looked cute when she was pissed to. Breaking the tension I decided to just laugh nervously.

"Oh Jacob Black. Your going to get it." She said with a rare evil smirk.

_Oh really?_

And then, she pounced on me. Tackling me to the ground. She was pulling at my hair and pushing me down. I could hear her Delicious laughter and I knew she was being playful. But she still didnt back down.

There was wet sticky mud every where! I tried to pry her away from me, trying to roll her off. But she just wouldnt budge. Water was going into my ears and mud was sinking into my shoes.

"Ness!" I yelled.

"Jake!" She yelled back.

But we were still rolling around. Pinning each other at any chance we had. Grasping each other and shoving at each others bodies. I made sure to be careful to not hurt her in our playful acts. We were both laughing and enjoying the rain on our skin. The sensation of the rain on my hot and her warm skin felt so good everywhere. I felt like I was 6 again.

After minutes of imitating pig behavior, we finally let go of each other and sat up breathing hard. I looked over at Ness. Her pink capris and tank top were now brown. Her bronze curls had mud wrapped up in them. But her face was the one that set me off. She had mud all over her cheeks and under her eyes. I brought a hand to my face and realised that there was no mud on mine. She looked exasperated and pissy once again.

I doubled over and started laughing again holding onto my soaked through muddy shirt. I could almost hear her growl. Hell I instantly straight-end up at the sound and tried to keep my posture. Watching Ness' face expression is like a slide show on fast-foreward.

She just looked at me and quietly straightened up herself. She ruffled her clothes and put on another focused and determined face. She walked up to me and braught her mud covered hand and dragged her fingers from my hair line to my chin, leaving 5 lines of icky mud on my face. She then just walked away with her head held high.

"You WILL, plant those seeds Jacob"

And with that she headed in with out another word. Now I was silent

I instantly went to work with a huge grin on my face. The mud marks on my face where bluring with the still pouring rain. I finished quickly knowing exactly what to do.

Maybe it was my holy blessed sweat or my talented hands, but that year, the garden had never looked more beautiful.

***End of flash back***

I smiled at the memory and hoped that I could help Ness with the gardening. I'm sure I could find another way to make it fun for us this year. As Bella and I stepped out onto the back porch I finally got to see my Renesmee looking as beautiful as she always did. I felt Bella grab my upper aem as if she were holding me back. Nessie was apparently done because standing way to close to her was.....God damn Nahuel!

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**I know you guys have not seen much of Nessie's and Jakes relationship so hopefully that gave you an idea. I promise the the stories pace will pick up soon. So PLEASE**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6 Renesmees POV

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

**Well****okay so I accidently lied. I said I was going to explain the Patty situation, but I didnt. Because thats coming next chapter. Hope you enjoy the update. It's longer and was posted up faster..all because I love you guys! Thanks to those of you have been faithful to the story so far! I love the reviews you send and am thankful for all your support. Thanks.**

The drive felt long. I started to think about what really was going on. I thought about my life...and the picture it was drawing out for me. I could see that I was no longer a little girl. I was turning into those girls in romance novels, who slowly start to fall head over heels over some guy who has always been under there nose and never noticed it, and then suddenly nothing is the same. Nothing makes any more sense.

And that's exactly what was happening.

Nothing was making sense.

For as long as I can remember, Jacob has always been in my life. I knew that in more then one way Jacob was tied to our family. Not just because we were both some form of mythical creatures. It was something else, something I always could feel, but never cared enough to pay attention to.

I lowered the hood of the car and let the breeze dance with my hair.

Jacob has always been there to take care of me. He did things that my family wasn't exactly fond of doing. I guess it was because he was more human than them and was bound to act more human as well.

My parents did try to inflict human things on me. But they weren't always successful. At least not like Jacob was.

He taught me how to ride my first bike even though he only had to demonstrate it once. There was no falling. No scrapes. No blood. And no training wheels.

He took me to my first and only trip to the state fair. There I discovered the miracle of cotton candy. He himself bought me a bag and begged me to try it. Saying that I would definitely never be the same once I tried it. I was around 11 then and I still remember how the grin he had on his face was actually the one thing that amused me most out of every thing that whole day.

I know I was driving pretty slow compared to what I was normally use to but I actually didn't feel like going home. I didn't feel like having to deal with dad in my head. Or my mom constantly asking me what was wrong.

I wanted to be with the person who made me smile the most.

I sighed remembering that he on the other hand preferred to spend time with someone else.

--  
After a while of pondering I started making pointless turns and heading in unknown directions. For some reason I felt like just driving on instincts.

In the end I found myself right back on La' Push in front of First Beach. I parked my car and just sat for a few minutes. The sun was shining on the sparkling. There were birds flying the distance.

I found my small hat and flip flops in the back of the car. I put them on and started walking towards the sand. My short dress started to swerve in the direction the wind blew. It was blowing against me, as If I was on the wrong side of La'Push.

I realized that my instincts actually did want me to go find Jake again. That's why I probably ended back on La' Push. It was as if something was pulling me back to him. As if they wanted me to find him. I suddenly felt really sad. My own insides were leading me to the wrong path. I brought my head down and slowed my walk. I really wanted to see him, But that wouldn't make anything better. Jake was my best friend. And we have never had this....awkward silence between us before. For now...we needed time.

I knew it was probably my fault for scaring him away. I know that I am just Nessie. But that doesn't stop me from wondering why he cant see me the way i see him. I love him. But there was more.

Why can't Jake see me that way?

My feet reached the dark sand quickly. It went between my toes and sandals instantly. I decided to take them off, walking on the bare sand I noticed that it was oddly hot. Like Jacob hot.

And there he was...coming right back into my mind. I was acting like a child...  
I ran my fingers through my curls in frustration.

I made my way straight up to the water ledge, anxious to feel the water. I left my flip flops in the sand.

The waves came in and the water finally reached my feet. It was rich and oddly warm, something I didn't expect. I smiled softly at the comfort and looked out into the ocean where the sun was setting. The water was like Jacobs skin. During his lingering hugs. Instantly I started to remember the sensation that those hugs gave me. I closed my eyes.

They were just like the ocean I was in. Sending warm waves in through out me. His embrace would wrap around me, drowning me in pure comfort and content feelings. The heat that would radiate from him would grab me and sway me back in forth. His smell was the one that nauseated me. It flowed into my nose and would awake my insides with his essence, whipping my insides this way and that. It felt like I was floating.

And then suddenly I felt a huge wave crash upon the shore that had made even my knees wet this time. The noise and the water pulled me right out of my day dream.

I laughed to myself softly. Feeling kind of stupid for letting myself doze off so fast. But my laugh quickly died as i remembered that Jacob could not be thought of that way. He was dating Patty.

My forehead wrinkled in a frown.

Fake Patty.

I sighed and looked down.

Suddenly I heard loud laughter coming from far down the beach. Human eyes would not have been able to see that far down very well or heard that either but my vampire senses were definitely an advantage.

I could see a guy holding a girl in his arms bridal style. Her legs hung over his arms around her. He was running from the sand straight for the water, with his fully clothed girlfriend. She yelled and laughed in protest a couple more times but then clung on to him awaiting for the impact. Her laughter died as they both fell into the water. I took the time to notice that there was also not another soul around.

Finally the couple resurfaced and I could once again hear the girls laughter. I looked at her carefully as she pulled her hair back and looked around for her partner.

She was anxious to see him.

When there eye met her laughter died. She then started swimming a couple feet to where her boyfriend was. He held his hand out to her willingly, in which she grasped onto as soon as she was near. Quickly he brought her body in a jerk right up to his. She automatically wrapped her arms around him and placed her forehead to his. As they just floated looking at each others eyes adoringly, they started to lean in for a kiss. I smiled faintly, my heart hurting for some reason. I chose to look away and give them there privacy.

But I could feel the urge to want to see them. The urge to imagine that that could happen to me to. But if I did I knew that I could probably only imagine it being Jake and me. I couldn't imagine it being with anybody else.

I cringed realizing this. Being a hybrid vampire....I couldn't just fall in love with anybody. I couldn't just walk into a mall or a party and make a pick of any cute guy. I had to many secrets, which were sometimes like baggage.

There were also disadvantages to being a part vampire.

The only people I really had was my family and Jacobs pack, which was also like family too.

But my heart sunk. Because for some reason it really felt like I was in love with Jacob and I wanted him to love me too.

I looked towards the direction where the couple was and saw that they were now leaving. They were walking out the water, their clothes clinging on to their skin, their legs splashing water with movement. I also noticed that there hands were intertwined. Just like Patty and Jakes had been when I had seen them earlier. And then I was imagining that couple being Jakes and Patty. The dark couples faces started to transform into Jake bright features and Patty's light skin. My heart started to ache even more in yearning and with rejection.

_Why was it hurting so much???_

My heart was beating faster then normal. And that was actually pretty fast too.

I quickly looked away and focused back to the horizon. The clouds were burning in rich oranges and pinks as the sun set. Everything was a rainbow of different shades of blues above me. I started to wish that the world would just flip right upside down. I wanted to just fall up. To float right up into the sky. To be able to watch the sun hide and disappear right along with its friendly rays. To catch stars within my hands.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself. Trying to grasp onto something that was real.

" Nessie...." A beautiful voice called out to me softly.

My heart seemed to completely stop. My breath was gone.

I think I had froze.

The voice was almost pulling me towards it.

" Ness...?.." The voice called from behind.

It seemed to be ringing in my ears.

Slowly, I found a way to exhale and did so. I unwrapped my arms from my chest and took another deep breath. It felt like I was drowning.

_...Drowning within air??_

_Breathe...._

I found the will to move my feet and forced my muscles to turn around.

_Exhale..._

There he was.

Like food for my eyes and soul.

His face was full of concern but a small smile was on his full lips.

I took another deep breath. Taking him in. His chest was bare. The muscles tense. He had no shoes on either. Just a pair of cut of shorts. I didn't want to look away, But soon enough I looked towards the ground again. It was to menacing.

"What are you doing here?" We both asked in sync.

Normally I would have laughed a little at this, but It didn't feel like it was something that brought joy.

But Jake did. It was a low and short laugh. But still warm enough to sink comfort into my chest.

_Inhale_

"Well you are on my turf, Ness. It's me who should be asking you." He said. His voice was still soft, but it could be heard over the constant waves that were reaching out towards us.

"Well....I just ended up on here. I guess..." I replied.

I looked up at him, trying to lose the lost and sad look off of my face. I forced a smile. He was still a couple of feet away from me. But I felt his gaze as if it were physically pushing down on me. The intensity was pushing the smile off my face.

And just like that, he was walking towards me. It all but took 2 seconds and he was suddenly in my face.

_Exhale_

"I came to see you earlier you know." He said. His breath was nurturing my face.

"I saw. I came to see you earlier too." I said softly. In the same tone.

"I saw that too he said." He responded.

Really...? Because he sure hadn't acted like it.

_Did he not want to acknowledge me? _

My face must have fell; because now his big hand was now lifting my face up. The warmth emancipating from him were like kisses to my cheek.

"I'm sorry Ness. I'm sorry that I have been...rude to you. I'm sure Edward probably told you to stay away from me." There was a distraught expression on his face.

Away from him??? Why would he do that? Wasn't I the bad one here?

"No....he didn't. You weren't just haven't been around...I thought you didn't want to see me.."  
I said. Looking in his eyes so he could see that I mean those words. It suddenly didn't matter if he knew how I felt. Even if it was embarrassing.  
His face turned into pure shock.

"Ness. That cant be true. I've been dying to see you."

My heart fluttered.

And I wanted to smack myself for it.

_Inhale.._

"Then why didn't you?" I asked, my curiosity getting in the way again.

I started moving my cheek around in his hand. I almost forgot how good he felt. Okay...no I hadn't...But I really missed it.....I wanted that warmth to fill me inside, out.

I stiffened when no answer came. Jacob was just looking at me. He was still as well. We both just looked at each other. Blinking only when we had to. I felt frozen and captivated. Hypnotized and mesmerized.

These sudden emotions were taking its toll on me....

I couldn't help but see that Jacob was giving me that look again. It was warm and...longing...and different. I felt sweat start to form on my back. His hand felt like it was brining fire into my body. I wondered of I was giving Jake a look to. A look as if I wanted to.....

And then his face was leaning into mine.

My frozen state of mind suddenly started to over flow with panic and mumbles and jumbles of things. The intensity between us was rocking from my body to his, and back to me again.

His forehead was now on mine.

Was Jacob.....trying to.....KISS me....? My first Kiss.....

No............No way. We have always been close. We have always had some intense gestures between. We did love each other. Always have. It was just me who was loving Jake in another bigger, deeper, and more mysterious type of way.

My heart was sinking again.

Oh Jacob...

My heart cried out in yearn. His eyes were still holding mine captive. They were still had that different look but they were still hypnotizing me.

His forehead pressed harder against mine.

Kiss me, Jacob.....I wanted to scream..

I could hear the waves going in and out from behind me. I could see the rainbow of colors behind his face.

What if I could fall upside down with Jacob...

_Exhale_

My hands were now being enveloped now by a pair of bigger warmer hands. They were grasping mine hard one moment and releasing them another. Grasping them hard again...and then releasing them softly once again.

It was like a pulse. Like the pulse and current of what was going on between Jacob and I.

It felt......wild.

His hands started to start traveling up my arms. Softly. Goosebumps crawled up my arms and legs. I wanted him to grasp them too.

I noticed him running his tongue over his lips. I suddenly bit down on my own.

Eagerness....hunger.......want.....

_Want......? Oh my..._

_Inhale..._

Then, my phone rang.

And the pulse was gone. The intensity was gone. The colors dulled. What was wild, disappeared. He was standing 3 feet away from me.

My shaky hands held on to the phone in almost denile. I looked at words on the screen on my phone and read that it was Nahuel.

He never called me and so I debated weather I should pick up or not. I decided to without thinking and pressed the green button. After all, the moment was already ruined.

In a daze I spoke.

"--Hello.."

"Ness your mom and dad are worried about you, Where have you been all day? You should come home soon so--."

Before I could hear more I took the phone in my hands and pressed the green button. I felt rude for doing that..But I didn't dwell on the emotion.

Hesitantly I looked up at Jake. Dying to know what was going on in his head.

He just had a blank regretful look on his face. My chest clutched itself again.

_He regretted me..........what was I even still doing here...He needed to get back to Patty._

I felt so hurt...It felt as if there had been no bliss in the first place. Just my illusions.

"I have to go." I said bluntly. Moving farther into the sand, closer to him. I put my flip flops back on and stood up to look at Jacob. You should call Patty or something....." I added. It was almost harsh.

He just looked up at me, with a weird look. And then suddenly he turned to walk away.

_What the hell.......!_

"Arent you going to say goodbye?!" I yelled at him.

He turned around and smirked for the first time today. That was something that I did recognize on his face.

He was amused...!

He walked back towards me pulled me in a too quick hug and then made his way back up to the parking lot. I could see his big bare feet leaving tracks on the sand.

"Bye Ness" He said still looking forward. Completly far away from me. But, I could still hear the smirk.

"Oh and...I dont like Patty like you think" he added in quickly. I almost missed it. It was random and fast.

But I didn't. And my heart seemed to flutter again.

_Exhale...._

**I havent been getting much feedback, which is crucial because I need to know how Im doing. So please review. Thats how I get motivated anyway.**

**So do it! Do It! DO IT!**

**REVIEW :) REVIEW :) REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Jacobs POV

**Okay so there is no excuse for not updating all this time. I had to get my other story Here By Me up and running. Now that that is over I will continue to update for you lovlies! **

**Any way quick precaution, my upload manager wouldnt let me save any editing so if you guys find any mistakes please forgive me :(**

**Anyway please Review. It could be one word. It could be one paragraph. It could be good. It could be bad. (But pls I prefer good) :)**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

Jacobs P.O.V

I fastened my clip on tie and glanced at myself in the full length mirror.

I flinched seeing how formal I looked. Oh God. What did I get myself into?

My mind was running a million miles an hour thinking about the kiss I almost gave Renesmee. At the thought my heart started to stuttered and I got a heavy sinking feeling deep in my chest.

It was obvious that I couldn't deny it anymore.

Renesmee wasn't a child anymore. She had grown up right before my eyes into a young women. And may I say, a beautiful women.

And ever since I started noticing her this way, the imprint pull in my chest has been growing more and more.

I tucked my button up shirt into may pants and fastened my belt. Looking at myself fully dressed I decided to roll up the long sleeves to my forearms. I still looked cheesy and uncomfortable as I looked at the mirror but finally decided to just leave how I looked as it is. It wasnt like I was trying to impress anyone or anything.

All of a sudden the door bell rung.

Sighing I hurried downstairs and headed to open the door.

It swung open and there was Patty. She had a short purple dress on that hugged her figure, with high black heels on her feet. Her blonde hair fell down to her shoulders where there was a lot of uncovered skin that lead to the line of her big breast. She was swinging a small purse in her fingers as she leaned on the door ledge looking at me with a small smile.

I couldnt help but admit, she did look nice.

But of course it was nothing like Renesmee.

Nothing like Renesmee's brown, golden hair. Nothing like those big chocolate eyes that made my abs throb. Nothing like the soft skin that her hands were wrapped up in.

No definitely nothing like Renesmee.

Thinking of her, triggered today's memories to come rushing back to me.

The waves crashing around us as my lips made their way to hers. Her hair dancing with the wind. Her erratic heart beat.

My fist clenched at the thought.

She seemed to have been frozen as she saw me approaching. And I couldn't blame her. Why would she want someone like me to kiss her. I have been her big brother. Her best friend. Her protector.

But crush? Boyfriend? Lover?

No. Probably not.

The mere thought of never having Renesmee made my insides fall. It wasn't something that I was use to. She had simply just always been Renesmee. The center of my universe. But only a friend.

She was my imprint. She was meant and created for me. But in the end it was her decision. It was her choice to unravel what she truly desires. I could only hope and pray that she would find her way towards me.

Looking at Patty standing there staring at me as I tried to push the pain, I couldn't help but think that it would be like this if I didn't stop these feeling for Renesmee. She was still young. Still able to make her choice. Weather she'd someday fall for me. Or make her way over to Nahuel. After all, if she hadn't been my imprint, there is no doubt in my mind that Nahuel would be perfect for her.

He was just like her. 1/2 human. 1/2 vampire. I coudn't compete with that.

But that wouldn't stop me from trying. Trying to some day win her. Hopefully she wouldn't push me away.

And not only that, but Edward would kill me. Maybe he wont suck my yummy beautiful animal blood out but he'd grab a baseball bat and a crow bar and swing at me like a Mexican pinata.

Sure he said he was sorry for being over-protective. But Renesmee was his little girl. She was the most prized possesion of a family full of blood lust vampires.

I groaned.

Great.

Life seems to love me.

"Hey, handsome" Patty said to me.

"Hey yourself."I responded not really feeling up for the conversation.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup"I said, feeling my pocket for my keys and locking the door so we could get out of here before the pack saw and questioned my motives. I knew that they were near by. They always were.

"This is funny you know." She said shuffling around behind me as I made sure the door was locked. I could hear her heels clicking down the pavement towards my car.

I turned around.

'Whats funny?" I asked, walking behind her. Her hips moved in rhythm as she got closer to the car.

"The fact that I'm the one picking you up for our date. It's suppose to be you." she said, laughing lightly at the end.

I mentally cringed and wished I didn't have to.

Patty could be nice and she was pretty. She would have been perfectly datable. But now that I felt that Nessie was on the market it seemed like I only had eyes for her.

Dammit, I need to stop thinking about her!

"Yeah, but hey, aren't I doing you a favor for going with you?" I asked, chuckling at the situation we were in.

"No I'm the one doing you the favor silly." She said waiting for me to unlock the car.

I laughed and nodded at her. She was right.

This whole thing, wasnt exactly a date. Patty was actually going to hook me up with a very important business agent in Port Angeles.

She was a part-time drivers instructor, but had a full time job at a auto design shop. She designed cars and helped put them together.

How could I not like this women?

How come I was not attracted to her as much as I should be?!

Of course no matter how many times I asked my self deep down I knew that the answer always lead back to Nessie.

We were in the car and driving towards the city. Her hands were playing with the dial on the radio and she finally settled for an R&B song. I could recognize that it was Beyonce but I didnt recognize it any further. I wasn't a big fan of that type of music anyway.

We finally reached the restaurant where the business meeting was going to take place. It was quite fancy and had lights that illuminated the exterior of the building. My stomach also rumbled as I looked at a sign on the window advertising the steak.

Ohh. I definitely wanted more steak. Weather it was made by a vampire or a human.

Parking the car I quickly got out and hurried over to open the door for Patty. I took her hand in mine and helped her out, with out too much of a care.

"Thanks for being my date. I mean I know it was all last minute and all but I figured we could bargain." she said with her high pitched voice.

"You want the job. I got the connection. You can be my last minute hot date. It all works out"

I nod and smile for the sake of it. Her devilish glare kept me amused though.

I wonder if she knew that this was a one time thing. Because I didn't want to seem like an asshole, but I did want to see if I could get a job in this agency. Nothing could make my day better knowing that I'd have a shot at being able to design and create cars professionally at a munlti-million dollar company.

I did work at the garage but everything was limited since La' Push and in Towson, Washington didnt exactly have that many people in it.

Being able to get a job at this agency would be an upgrade. If Patty played her cards right, she'd introduce me to Mr. Howard (The president of the agency and company) before the nights over. I'd eventually tell him my story. He'd like me. And then I'd have a great job that I know I'll love.

As Patty closed the car door behind her she refused to let go of my hand. I looked at her trying to figure out what she was doing but she refused to look at my gaze. She just pressed her small hand into my big one and pulled me along toward the entrance of the building.

Her hand felt cold to me. Not cold like a blood-suckers. But cold like, it was just there. Like an empty ice tray.

..nothing.

I didn't pull away, though I knew if I chose to yank, I'd be able to rip her arm right out of it's socket.

But of course I wouldn't do that.

We walked side by side, hand in hand through the door.

I realised that with Patty there was no awkwardness. She just seemed like she didn't care about much and since neither did I, it all worked out.

But I also could see that there was no chemistry. There was no type of feeling as her palm was pressed up against mine.

Sure, her breast and her hips called out to me. After all, I was still a man. But I also was a werewolf. Which means I imprinted. Which means that I'll probably never feel chemistry again unless my imprint chooses me. And I started to ask myself why I was here again and not hanging out with my best friend Nessie.

I ended up meeting Mr. Howard. And plans went waaay better then I

During dinner he would sit there and eye Patty like she was dessert. From beside me she would lean against the table, using her breast to the best of her abilities trying to get his attention. And boy, was she successful.

Mr. Howard stared at her and of course started picking up converstaion, ignoring the other 7 people there and their dates.

"Is this your date Ms. Bates?" he asked her, smiling at me with a fake grin.

I laughed realising that I was just now learning her last name. Patty Bates. She picked up her wine glass and practically devoured it all before answering.

"Yes he is Mr. Howard" she said, sounding a little more professional when she addressed him.

He seemed to look a bit disappointed and then suddenly I felt Patty's hands on my thigh under the table. I jumped a bit into the air, and looked at her demanding to know what she was doing.

She just continued to look at Mr. Howard ignoring my gaze again. Her other hand was holding the wine glass tight as a waiter re-filled it.

"But of course only for tonight Mr. Howard. We are merely friends"

Her hand traveled up my legs further.

_She sure wasnt acting like it!_

My hands which were holding my fork and knife in the air seem to have frozen.

She took a sip of her wine with the other hand.

_What the hell....._

"Really? Is that so?" Mr Howard asked from across the table, as his face seemed to lighten a bit.

_yup he wanted her.._

She squeezed my thighs.

_Shouldn't this be turning me on?_

"Yes. I'd like to introduce you to Jacob Black" She said. And I finally unfroze as I reached across the table to shake Mr. Howard's hand.

She started talking about me and what I did. She told him my aspirations and what I liked doing, hinting every now and then that I was looking for a new job. I was actually pretty shocked at how good she knew me by the few conversations we had.

Of course Mr. Howard was swallowing it all up as it came from Patty's mouth.

Point is, he liked me. Well he liked Patty. And of course that meant he'd concider me.

Patty and I walked out the restaurant, once again hand in hand (How this happened? I dont know.), to my car feeling quite successful.

We got inside and made our way to my home where Patty and I could part ways.

I considered asking Patty what the whole leg touchy thing was about but I chose to leave it alone. After all, we both accomplished our goals tonight. I have the chance to get the job. And she had the chance to practically harass me. I was too content to try and complain.

She once again set the radio to some R&B music and closed her eyes remaining silent for the rest of the way home.

I glanced at her a couple times seeing how she actually looked soft when she seemed at peace. She didn't look like a.....snob when she was at rest. She looked...well normal, I guess.

I pulled up into my driveway and parked. I called out to Patty who was now asleep.

"Patty..........Patty.......Pattyyyyy" I called out in a sing song voice.

She didn't respond at all.

I sighed and got out the car, flinging my clip tie from my neck towards a near by bush and made my way over to the passengers side.

I opened her door and unbuckled her seat belt and decided to shake her a bit, hoping to wake her.

"Patty we are here" I said, shaking her shoulders.

This time she moved a bit and moaned as she started to regain conscienceless.

"We're...we're here?" She asked me as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Yup. And you need to get home" I told her softly, trying not to sound like I was kicking her out.

Even though I did have a strong desire to get her out as soon as possible so I can fall into my bed and sleep.

I helped her out the car and started to lead her to her car parked on the street. I wanted to make sure she got into her car safely. It was too dark to have girls walking around alone at night.

Who knows what lingers in the darks these days. Well actually I did. But she didnt.

She didn't say much to me as we walked side by side. Bue she did look a bit unsteady.

I started to worry remembering all the wine she had consumed tonight at dinner.

She was tipsy and I debated weather it was safe or not to let her drive to her house, where ever that was.

Finally after watching her stumble and zigzag a bit, the tip of her shoe went against a rock which took her remaining balance from her. It sent her sprawling to the hard awaiting floor. Before things could get ugly I reached forward and grabbed her around her waist preventing her from hitting the ground. She lost her breath a bit as I wrapped my arms around her. Before I could process our position she just looked at me and mummbled out a thank you sleepily. She didn't even try to take advantage of the situation.

Hmmmm. This girl was really of it.

It fely weird having a girl like this in my arms.

I picked her up, feeling the shape of her body in my arms and hauled her bridal style towards my house.

"Your staying in my guest room tonight" I said whispering in her ear, loud enough only for her to hear.

She giggled but yawned and just let herself relax against me.

"Okay. Why are you being so nice?" she asked, closing her eyes again.

"Cus I think you really got me the job" She laughed and said something else that didnt make sense but I ignored her when I felt like someone was watching from nearby.

I instantly tensed up and for a movement I thought I could smell Nessie. But then the wind blew and all of a sudden it was gone.

I looked around like a mad man, almost hoping I would see her. But the beautiful girl was no where to seen.

I figured I had just imagined it.

Wanting nothing more then her to be here tonight.

I took Patty in. Settlling her in the guest bed room. After I had taken her heels off and gave her some extra clothes, I practically flew off to bed.

I hadn't even been snoring for at least 10 minutes when the phone rang.

I was about to ignore it but I figured it was probably Sam or even Nessie.

I practically flew of the bed at the last thought.

The phone screen read 'Bella'

Well that was good enough.

I quickly answered, hoping everything was okay. Hoping that Nessie was okay.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do this time?!" Bella whispered in frustration.

_What????_

* * *

**_REVIEW!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8 Renesmees POV

**Sorry it took so long to update. Please Forgive for any mistakes!!!**

**Please enjoy this short chapter. Next update will come soon. I know that is going by a bit slow but IT WILL get better. I pwomise!**

**Please dont forget to Review.**

* * *

Renesmee's P.O.V

I watched him haul her up in his broad arms. He leaned in and whispered some words into her ears as she giggled. The wary smile he had on his face was enough for me.

Just enough.

I ran.

I ran fast, hoping that I could leave this unfamiliar pain spiraling behind me. As the wind whipped against my face, there was no such luck. Nothing was fading. Only growing more and more wrapping itself around my beating heart.

_Why.......why..?_

I may be young and naive in the aspect of love simply because I've never had a boyfriend or even a first kiss. But I knew everything about lust. Jacob himself had tried to give me the talk when I was old enough. He covered everything that my grandfather Carlisle hadnt.

I hadnt even been emberassed. My heart started to beat harder as the memory took over.

-flashback-

We were sitting in his room listening to Josh Ricker when he pulled out a condom and waved it around in my face.

"Ness I think we should.." he started before I cut him off.

"Jacob Black I know what that is!" I said throwing a pillow at his face. I couldn't believe how random this was.

He quickly dodged it and I murmured something around the lines of "stupid werewolf reflexes" as it fell to the floor.

He gaped at me and started looking deep into my eyes, searching for something

"You've never had to...use one...have you?" He asked, uncertain and wary. His face was full of worry..and anger.

"Of course not Jacob!" I told him exasperated. I couldn't believe he thought I had tried reproducing with someone! I didnt want any kids yet! I barely had just started growing boobs and hips!

"Ness...you do er...know what sex..is, right?"

"Yeah, I do. At least how you...do it. And what body parts it...involves. And....kids."

"And...er....what feelings it involves and stuff....right?" He asked me.

"Feelings....?"

"Yes feelings, Ness. As in 'Lust' and 'love' " he told me.

"I understand the concept love and mating. But....lust? I'm afraid I don't understand..."

I heard him sigh when I was done. I started to become uneasy.

Maybe this topic wasn't as simple as I thought.

"People can have sex....trying not to mate Ness" His voice was dull.

"I know. Thats what the condom is for. But why would they want to have sex then?" I asked. My words all came out innocent and untainted.

Jacob continued to gaze into my eyes. The look on his face let me know that he was almost waiting for me to say something else. When nothing came he finally started explaining.

"Sweetie people.....there is immense pleasure in the act of sex. Pleasure that you can only feel when your connected to someone that intimately." His gaze seem to wonder off and his eyes looked like they were in a far away place. I wondered if she was imagining the act himself.

"Sometimes it feels better when you have sexual intercourse with someone you love. It's unforgettable....unimaginable and----"

I quickly cut him off.

"Have you ever....had sex..Jake?" I asked. My voice was soft as a whisper. Deep down I knew that I really didn't know what to expect.

I saw him look at me with a guilty and uncertain expression.

That was all I needed to know he had. But apparently he didn't want me to know.

"What does it matter Ness. Sex for me is---"

I cut him off again.

"So you have, havent you?"

"Renesmee, look my sex life is not something I should talk to you about. At least not yet."

At his words my heart only sunk. I really didn't know why. Shouldn't I be happy for my best friend at finding someone to give him this so called "pleasure". But I couldn't help but be bothered that he wouldn't tell me straight up forward. Wasn't I his best friend?!

"yes or no, Jake?!"

I glared at him, obviously awaiting an answer. I didn't move nor fidget, trying to keep the tension between us. I knew that I could make him break down if I wanted to. Under my heavy stare he quickly looked away and got up from the bed. Strangely he started to pace around, which was very un-Jake like.

"Ugh. You have! Why don't you just tell me!?" I asked, feeling almost hurt that Jake wouldn't share his intimate secrets with me. I was old enough after all. I was his Nessie. He could tell me anything! It's not like I cared...!

"It's not like I care....or anything Jacob." I said as I got up and headed to where he stood by the window.

I heard him mumble something under his breath that wasn't meant for me to hear. But I was 1/2 a vampire. I caught onto it whether I wanted to or not.

"I wish you did..." he whispered.

But the windows flew out through the window before I could register them

-End of flash back-

Pleasure.

And seeing Jacob, my Jacob, carry Patty into his house was all I needed to put the two things together.

Jacob was going to sleep with her.

Sex.

Pleasure.

Something I have yet to experience.

Unfortunately I've had to hear my mother and father going at it numerous times. I cringed between the growing pain at the disturbing memory.

Well at least they weren't like My Aunt Rosalie or Uncle Emmet. If I didn't know that they were vampires, I'd think they were rabbits. Rabbits in the spring time.

I thanked myself for not bringing my car. I don't think I could handle driving with my current condition.

Every now and then my vision would cloud up and I'd accidentally nudge a tree in my way. Pieces of wood were sent flying in different directions behind me. I could feel the anger and hurt radiate around me. I also couldn't help but feel my stomach twist and turn in an unfamiliar way

I still wished I understood.

Why was I always being pulled to Jacob. Why hadn't it been like this before? He has always been my brother figure.

My stomach swirled once again at the memory of always having him around. Of always being able to feel his warm skin near me. Of always knowing he was there.

Jacob has been the families most trusted friend. And here I was ruining all of that because I....I......I....

And then it hit me.

God!...I wanted HIM!

My stomach lurched at the thought.

I was feeling this way because suddenly I wanted to be Patty! Fake Patty who was going to pleasure my Jacob tonight.

My Jacob. Does that even make him mine? How has he been mine if technically he is only my best friend?

Could I even call it that?

_Oh Jacob, come to me..._

Friends tell each other everything.

Once upon a time I could tell Jacob just about anything. But I was ruining that too. Suddenly my fast growing hormones were driving me off the roof cause I was falling for my huge mutant werewolf of a best friend.

This is not what I wanted.

This was not what I needed.

Rain started to pelt down on me, letting me know I was back in Towson. The rain seemed to compliment the melancholy emotions that were brewing inside me. I could hear the rain fall down in far away drains, swirling down into unknown pipes and into the ocean. My feelings started to feel that way too. Swirling and falling down inside me, leaving me more lost then ever.

---

I didnt want to go home. But where else would I go? I was always either at Jake's or at the Park with him. In the end it didn't even matter. I just needed shelter. I needed reassurance. I needed my room at home.

So I raced towards the large white house.

Along the way I only prayed that some miracle from God would happen and the house would be empty. Empty so that I could lay down and try to think these things through.

I just didnt understand. I had never felt pain like this. Or...rejection.

No such luck.

Everyone was waiting for me. I could hear them from the drive way clattering things in the kitchen.

Vampires in the kitchen. What a joke....

I knew I couldn't pass my family so I started to put up a front. I tried to get myself together fast enough before they could question me.

They all looked at me as soon as I walked in through the door.

They all took one glanced at me and quickly raced over to my side. My father was the first one to reach me. His golden eyes locked on my face trying to read my thoughts. From behind I could see Jasper cringing at the emotions he felt coming from.

"Renesmee...." My father whispered as he began to rake through my head and thoughts.

My head only infested with Jacob.

I almost broke down right then and there. The panic started to flow through out my body. I didn't need to break down here in front of everyone.

"Mom please! Mom please shieled me!" I begged her. My voice came out high and unpitched. It scared even me hearing how broken it sounded.

I hadnt seen my mother yet, but I knew she was somewhere in the kitchen too.

I needed her to shield me. I needed her to block me from everyone else. I needed to do this alone. I wanted to do this.....alone.

"Give her space, Edward" My mother called out to my father who was looking at me crazed.

He didnt move and inch away. He still continued to try and read my thoughts.

_Jacob..._

My fathers eyes turned menacing and cold at that part. I almost stumbled back realizing what I was giving away.

But then suddenly the promising shield was being wrapped around me. It enveloped me into safety and I let out a breath I didnt know I was holding.

"He did something didnt he, Nessie?" He asked me. His voice was anxious and marble hard.

"No dad why would you think--"

"Because your crying!! Why else! And I caught him in your thoughts. Whatever it is I'm going to kill him!"

I was not crying..!

I reached out and traced my fingers over my cheeks. And there I could feel moist droplets slip between my fingers.

I was crying....

I was falling apart....over a boy. A freaking boy.

I bolted.

I bolted out the room so fast and headed to my room.

Of course I instantly heard numerous footsteps follow me. But I could hear my mothers "motherly" voice order them to let me be. Off the back they all began to argue otherwise but my mother wouldn't let them have it. I thanked God for her. I really did need to be alone.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and literally fell onto the floor beneathe me. I closed my eyes and wished that I understood what was going on.

I didnt know what it was like to "fall" for someone.

I let tears flow freely trying to let go some of the weight on my chest. I didn't realise I was sobbing until I found myself choking for breath. I was so wrapped into myself that I almost didn't hear my father speaking to my mother as she made her way over to the phone.

And before I knew it I could hear the phone ringing.

She was calling Jake.

I wonder if she knew what she was about to interrupt him doing.

"Not this again Bella. Not to my daughter" My told her with a voice that could make a humans skin crawl.

"Edward you don't understand. She...misses him. You know that its inevitable with them" she said, defending me.

"No, Bella. You don't understand. He has her...crying! First you. And now my daughter?! That's enough."

I felt bad that...

Wait! first her?!!!! What the hell does that mean?!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh and just in case you guys are wondering. I DID change my name from 7serene7 to 7mellifluous7. Just in case ;)**


	9. Chapter 9 Jacob's POV

**Okay you guys I know it's been a loooong time. That is why I wrote much more this time! **

**Just incase you guys may feel lost here is a recap: Jacob came back from date with Patty. (Business related date). Nessie got jealous. Went home to find shelter. Edward is pissed again. Jake is clueless. (but still hot ;)**

**Please enjoy!!!!**

**OH AND PLS REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I hung up the phone feeling more confused then ever. Apparently Nessie was upset. And the worse part is that she was upset with me. I started to think of all the reasons why she would be upset but I was coming up with nothing. The only thing I could imagine was the fact that I had almost kissed her. And even though that may have been out of line I don't see why that would make her hurt. My chest tightened at the thought of her in tears making me come to a conclusion.

That's when I knew that I simply had to go see her. I had to face this all in the face. Glancing at the clock next to my bed I saw that it was getting closer to midnight now. I jumped out of bed shoving the covers away and quickly began to find a pair of and shorts and shoes to put in the bag I would carry with my wolf mouth. I figured I should just walk out my house in my boxers. No one would see anyway.

I quietly opened my door hoping to not wake up a possible slumbering Patty. It was completely dark but because of my wolf characteristics I could see exactly where the stairs were at the end of the hall way. I started to tip toe my way over to the end of the hall but as soon as I came by Patty's door, it opened.

_Crap_

"Well, Jacob. It took you long enough to come find me." She said in a mere seductive whisper.

I came to a sudden halt and before I could exhale she was pulling on my wrist, bringing her body closer to mine. I couldn't move but she definitely could. And the way she licked her lips told me she could move in a lot of ways. Trying to stop this before it got farther, I was about to push her away when I felt her chest collide with mine. I felt two mounds of cool and creamy skin against my warm toned chest.

She was naked.

I felt the spark immediately and my blood instantly started to pool in my southern area. The air seemed to thicken.

Her lips were kissing on my neck over and over again, making there way down on my chest. The bag I had been holding feel to the floor with a thud as she licked over a nipple. She began to moan as she rubbed circles with her hands on my back muscles that coiled at her touch. It had been a long time since I have--

"Let me help you with this tension you have. I could relieve you in more then one way" she said against my chest.

I let out a silent groan and my hands on there own automatically wrapped around her curvy hips. As soon as I touched her my chest throbbed once, and it took my breath away. It felt like I heart attack was brewing in my chest. The pain was gone as soon as it came but it was enough to snap me out of the hazy feeling I had been in. They were too circular. Her hips were too wide. Her butt was way too big. It was nothing to what I imagined when I imagined having sex again.

She stopped kissing my chest and pressed her nipples against me once again as she started to kiss my jaw. For the fun of it I moved my jaw to get closer to her lips, though I was not intending to kiss her.

As soon as her lips got closer to mine another searing pain struck at my chest. For once second I couldn't breathe and I found myself about to bring my hand up to my chest.

I let go of her waist and I took one very small step away from her. And instantly the pain was gone.

I didn't have to think about what was going on and why I felt that pain. I had an imprint that was old enough for me to love. I was made for her and she was made for me. The imprint pull wouldn't let me physically pleasure other women. It was always suppose to be her.

The problem was that I still wasn't use to the image of actually having Neisse that way to myself. I couldn't exactly see her as my mate. I had never kissed her or held her in a romantic way. Everything between me and her had been friendship and playmate wise.

I had played horsy with her for god sake. I had fed her when she was a baby.

It wasn't easy to imagine having sex with someone you took care of as a baby. But as a man with an erection it wasn't that hard either.

She had grown up to a beautiful young lady. Curves in all the right places. Bronze curly hair that always smelled like vanilla and coconuts. And her skin. Well her skin was pale white. Always the perfect compliment to my dark skin. Yes, she was made for me. There was no denying.

I was supposed to be protecting her. I was supposed to be keeping her away from pain. And yet I have some how hurt her. And like an idiot here I am letting another women put her hands on me.

"What's wrong?" Patty asked reaching out for me but I immediately took a step back.

Suddenly all I could see was Renesmee's face inside my head.

"Nothing Patty. I mean…-sigh- look I really have to go do something. Just please..get some rest. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

And before she could respond I was already flying down the stairs heading out the front door desperately trying to get away from the situation. I was hurting for Ness and my erection was killing me for what I haven't had in so long.

The door slammed behind me and I began to head for the woods still only in my boxers. That's when it hit me.

**Why didn't I just jump out the window???!!!**

My paws were hitting the ground rapidly. My whole being was shaking with movement. I had to be near her.

'_Well hello there Mr. VampireWhipped' _said a voice that was way too feminine to be mine or my conscience'

'_Hello there Mrs. IHaveNoOneToGoBackHomeTo' _I replied feeling slightly amused with our sense of humor.

'_Ha-ha. As much as I could mouth you back, you are terribly right'_ Leah said. And the fact that there was no trace of sadness or pain didn't go unnoticed.

'_I know. So what are you doing out there?' _I asked as I looked into her mind and saw her sitting by the rocks near the cliffs. I could feel the peace emanating from her and her surroundings. It caused my running through the woods to slow down as I began to inhale the night's breeze. Slowly the pain that had been consuming began to fade.

'_Just felt like having a…midnight swim, I guess. It's a beautiful night' _She said with a light voice that reminded me of the old Leah I use to know. The Leah that wore dresses and laughed so all the time that people couldn't help but join her.

'_That Leah doesn't exist anymore, Jake'_ she said but there was once again no hint of sadness. I looked into her mind and I saw her looking up to the full moon. Her fur was dancing in the wind.

Leah had become softer over time since she was in my pack. Technically I am still alpha of our mini pack but every so often when we come across Sam's pack, Sam or I bows down and hands down the Alpha power so we can become one again. After maybe a run together or after all of our shenanigans are done we go pack to our packs like it is suppose to be.

It's that simple.

We are still all one pack. One pack physically and at heart. But when we come home, it's just me Me, my amazing beta Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil.

The isolation Leah has gotten from the separation of the pack is what Leah has needed all along. She has needed Sam to let her go so she could heal on her own. And even though we all know she still loves him with every bone in her body, she is learning to embrace him, and the new person Sam forced her to become…

I looked up to the sky and glanced at full moon myself. It was shining bright and illuminating the ground I ran on and the water Leah looked at miles away.

'Shouldn't we be howling or something' I asked her thinking of the Hollywood version of us wolves.

She didn't respond but we both just mentally laughed.

It was short lived since the pain my imprint was going through was radiating through me once again. It was almost as if I couldn't be happy if she wasn't.

I once again began to think of what I could have done. And once again, I came up short.

'_How do you not see it, Jake I mean about Renesmee??'_ Leah's voice filled my head again

'_How can I see anything!? I'm so confused!_' I replied as I began to sprint again. I let go of all my thoughts and let her see everything that has been happening.

The pain in my chest grew more and more the closer I got.

'_How about maybe considering that she may be attracted to you too and that she is just as scared as you are?'_ she replied with a matter-of-fact-tone that I imagine was suppose to make me feel stupid.

'_Leah, it can be that. I don't think—'_

'_Don't be stupid Jacob. . . If you feel it now, don't be surprised if she does to. I think we all know that you can't fight an imprint' _she said as her mind briefly showed a picture of Sam and Emily together. Surprisingly she didn't cringe at this. The picture made me think of Patty and the way she clinged to me when we were together.

'_Oh yeah. Her too! I'm pretty sure you've killed her with jealousy by having Patty around like she's your mistress' _she called out.

What?

Bewildered I looked into her mind but then saw her moving towards the water. Where was she going?

'_Fix it Jake. You'll be surprised how much a girl can say when you take the time to talk to her. And by the looks of her in your mind, you'd have to be as dense as you to not see the signs.'_

She just insulted me and made me feel better all in one statement.

'_Wait-what?! What do-' she cut me off._

"_Well I'm going for that swim now' _She said cheerfully.

And before I could register anything she mumbled a good night and phased into her human form.

I saw the house before I was even out the woods. I could see that most lights were still on. The closer I got the more I could smell them.

Sure, I've spent half of my life around vampires. That doesn't mean that the horrendous smell always goes away. It's faded very much over time, but it still made my wet nose crinkle.

I was now standing in the back yard of the white mansion. Without hesitating I phased back into human form and dressed myself with the little clothes I brought. I could feel the tiny beads of sweat making its way down my neck as I struggled to get myself decent in seconds.

I looked up to where Nessie's two windows were. I sighed in relief when I saw them open with the lights on. I looked at the two trees next to the house and planned out my jump. Measuring the distance between the tree and the house I tried to imagine the momentum it would give me so I could land right inside Renesmee's room. Preparing for my leap I took a couple steps back and then jumped using all my calf muscles. Like a pro I jumped off the side of the house gracefully pushing myself far enough to grasp on to a thick tree branch. I spinned myself around letting go at the right time and before I knew it I landed in her room with a graceful and silent thud.

It was oddly silent and when I frantically looked around the room my eyes finally fell on her. She was wrapped around a blanket on her bed. Her curls were displayed out on her pillow and her eyes were closed.

Subconsciously my feet took me towards her. Before I knew it I was sitting on the edge of her bed. She was so close to me that I was intoxicated with her scent.

Leaning down closer to look at her peaceful face I could see the dried tears on her face. Guilt instantly pounded through me.

So this is my fault.

The planes of her face were perfectly aligned and she looked so beautiful unconscious. My heart swelled up at just being able to be near her. I needed to fix this. I needed to get her back. I just wonder how she'd act…

I was about to awake her from her slumber to talk to her when she started to mumble. Renesmee never ever talked into her sleep.

"Jacob" She whispered, sighing in her sleep.

_Oh God, she was like her mother in this way too!_

My heart soared at the one word I heard. A small smile played on my lips as my chest began to pound hard.

_She was dreaming about me!_

I couldn't help it and I knew it was wrong. I was about to violate her privacy by doing this. But I was in her room uninvited and this couldn't be any worse. I began to pick her hand up carefully within mine. Without waking her I pressed the palm of it onto my cheek. And just like I expected, her dreams began to fill my being.

Even though I had heard her whisper my name I didn't think she was actually dreaming of me.

For some reason I expected vibrant colors and a mixture of faces and simply a jumble of things.

Instead Renesmee was dreaming to the scene on the beach where we almost kissed. As I started to remember that day I couldn't believe it had been merely days ago since it happened. It felt more like months.

In the dream she was wrapped in my arms. Her heartbeat was beating frantically against my chest which was pressed against hers. Her lips were dying to touch mine and her fingers were trying to some how reach me.

In reality my common sense was gone. I couldn't breathe right and my heart now thundered in my chest.

Colors danced around us and butterflies roamed near us as our lips got closer. And then suddenly the colors began to fade and the picture became fuzzy. I pressed her hand closer to my cheek but it didn't stop this amazing movie from fading.

_No! I want to see what happens! I want us to kiss!_

I could still feel my arms around her. I could still feel the hunger to kiss those lips.

Letting go of her hand, I opened my eyes that I didn't realize had been closed and found myself leaning down in front of Nessie's face. Her eyes were wide open in surprise and I had no doubt that she was awake.

She was here and she was real. My chest was ready to explode at just the fact. I could feel a calm move within me.

I balanced myself by holding my upper body up by having one outstretched hand on either side of her head. She was now looking up at me, with rich red lips barely parted.

They called out to me…

Suddenly all problems began to fade and I found my forehead pressed to hers. Her presence sank into my skin.

_Wait…this is Nessie. You can't just…kiss her…you can't….._

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop myself my lips reached her nose and I kissed the bridge of it. Looking down I saw those red lips again and my will was gone.

I found myself going moving down a little more reaching for her lips. It was tantalizing. It was so slow that time crawled within my body.

I felt heavy and light all at the same time.

My lips were now aligned with hers and for once I looked at her eyes. As soon as our eyes connected she gasped, loosing her breath.

I almost expected her to push me off of her in that moment, but before I let her do anything I bent down and brushed my lips with hers. She responded instantly.

For one second I felt softness and a fire light up inside me as if I were made out of gasoline. For one second waves crashed and angels sang. For one second, we kissed. But then the next second…the door flew open ripping us apart.

The kiss had died before it had the chance to live.

Practically jumping off of Nessie's bed I saw Edward standing in the door way looking more then vicious. His stare was burning holes into me like swiss cheese. Looking away I searched for Nessie. She was staring at me as if I were some unknown creature. As if she was a human witnessing a shape shifter for the first time.

I could tell she was debating whether to be mad at me or not.

I was about to beg for forgiveness when Edward broke loose.

"Did you just think you could sneak in through her window?! Did you forget the important fact that we are vampires? We can hear you! We can smell you! And you! You are not allowed around my daughter!' He said with the scariest voice I've ever heard.

**Why is it that out of all times I chose to use the window now??!!!**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE! I update faster depending on how many reviews I get.**

**If you have any suggestions dont hessitate to tell.**

Love you :) - 7mellifluous7 (aka 7serene7)


	10. Chapter 10 Renesmees POV

So it's been 2 weeks exactly. Have no fear. I've been working on the next chapters for you guys. So tell me, who here is craving hot sexy werewolves like I am? :D

QUICK NOTICE: I dont have Microsoft word on my computer anymore. And my editing thingy-ma-bob here WONT WORK :( So PLEASE forgive for any mistakes.

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd make Taylor Lautner my sex slave.

**Chapter 10**

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

My father's fury came crashing against all of us.

One moment I was dreaming that Jacob and I were at the beach, the next he was……oh god…he was kissing me…and right before I could respond, my father comes bursting through the door. Thanks a lot dad, thanks a whole freaking lot, I thought. He instantly responds by giving me a bewildered glare and of course I recoiled in embarrassment.

He is my father for god sake!

I instantly straightened up realizing that this was not just another dream. This was not the familiar Jacob fantasy I've been having lately.

This was reality. And just thinking about him made my chest throb. It reminded me that Jacob and I weren't even friends anymore. He was with Patty and I was....well I dont know what I was. I had some how let him slip through my fingers. Best friend or not, he wasn't mine anymore.

I shook my head as if trying to scatter away my thoughts in a desperate attempt to find myself again. I quicly threw the bed covers aside as my fathers words kep lashing towards an almost naked Jacob standing 1 foot away from me! 1 foot away from me!

I was now awake. And I found myself wishing that I wasn't. I wished that none of this was happening. I wish that this would all just disappear and that instead of all this, I could be sitting in Jacobs's garage, listening to him talk about everything and nothing. That sounded like home at the moment.

Jacob now had a stuck-in-the-deer-lights look on his face as he absorbed everything my father was yelling at him about. His whole figure was unmoving and for a once I had no idea how Jacob felt.

"Did you just think you could sneak in through her window? Did you forget the important fact that we are vampires? We can hear you! We can smell you! And you! You are not allowed around my daughter!' He said, letting his rebuttal come out one by one.

I would have screamed in disagreement if it wasn't so strange to hear. My father has always been known to be a well composed man. He wasn't exactly pissy about anything but apparently it wasn't hard to see that I was an exception to that. If my father was angry, well he really was just that. Viciously angry.

Jacob didn't yell back once. He didn't try to reason. He didn't try to explain like I thought he would. He just remained quiet, making the suspense even worse. I started to think that maybe the kiss didnt mean anything. He kissed me but he was with Patty. Was it even kiss if I felt like I hadn't lived it? Nothing made sense! Why was he even here?

Getting up I stood on the edge of my bed where I had front row seats to my fathers yelling and Jacobs listening. His words were loud and boisterous and I felt completely helpless. I felt like wanting to cry. But most of all, I wanted Jacob to comfort me. I wanted him to be the one to just take it all away.

I could hear everyone moving about the house, shooting and competing to who would get to my bedroom first.

Rosalie was right behind my very angry mother. They were both in the doorway looking more then just strained.

"I thought I smelt wet dog" My aunt Rosalie retorted. Instantly everyone looked back at her with weary expressions. Suddenly it felt like everyone was irritated. It was obvious that just because years went by, Jacob and Rosalie were always going to pick on each other. But sometimes it just got old. And obviously this was not a time for it. Not now.....

"Rosalie, please." My mother said, looking at her with a fierce look that said 'leave now'

She instantly gave an apologetic look that begged my mother to not make her go. My mother held her ground but Rosalie instantly chose to ignore it. She then eyed Jacob and me a couple times and I knew that she just wanted to know what was going on in the life of her one and only niece. She smiled at me and I figured it was letting me know that no matter what she was on my side. Whether she approved of Jake or not.

My mother shifted her weight and looked past Rosalie. Behind her were my uncle Jasper and my aunt Alice holding hands. And even past them was my uncle Emmet who blocked the doorway, keeping us all in.

"What's all the coooooomoowtion?" Uncle Emmet said, yawning at the end. He rubbed his left eye, looking like a huge toddler who stayed up all night. I could see a pair of bright lime green pajamas squeezing his huge frame. He even had a pointy fleece hat on his big head that made him look like Paul Bunyan as a baby.

If the tension wasn't so thick in the room I would have laughed uncontrollably.

"Emmet, what the hell is the costume for?" My aunt Alice asked. Everyone turned to get a good look at Emmet and the mischief was dancing in the air.

"Ew! Please don't tell me you and Rosalie were role-playing or something" Aunt Alice added. He was nothing but quick to respond.

"Well duh. You know me and Rosie here. I am the child. Rosalie is the pedophile who touches me at night..."

I instantly felt like a child who didn't need to hear this.

The laughs began and for a moment I wondered if they had all forgotten that Jacob was the room. I looked towards him but he refused to acknowledge me. His unmoving face was still locked on my fathers. Some where between all of this Jacob had recovered himself and now had a stiff expression locked on his face. I sighed and looked down.

Obviously nothing was resolved. After a couple more jokes about my uncle Emmet's and my Aunt Rose's wild sex life, the laughter died. The mischief was quickly gone as soon as it came and the tension brewed in the air again. The room grew heavy with silence. I was surprised that my father had not said anything again yet.

All eyes were once again on Jacob and Me. My aunts and uncles curiosity brain waves were lashing out at us but I just looked towards the ground trying to ignore it. I myself had no idea what exactly was going on.

"Okay you guys. I really mean it now. Please just let Edward and I deal with this." My mother pleaded once more. But by the depth of it we all knew she was going to get her way. It was either her asking nicely or my father physically removing them all for her.

Instantly weary looks flashed across their faces. But one by one my Aunts and Uncles all turned around and walked out the door in defeat. As soon as they all were gone I realized one person had been hidden behind the wall of my family that had previously been there.

Nahuel stood there leaning against the wall. He looked nothing but graceful, holding a book in one hand and running another one through his dark hair. He straightened up and stood tall once he saw me looking at him. He raised an eyebrow but didnt look away.

"I'm sorry" he apologized to my parents for a brief second and then he turned back to me.

"I just heard the chaos and I wanted to make sure that Renesmee was okay and unharmed"

My mother nodded and forced a small smile. She opened her mouth to reply but the voice I heard was way too deep to be hers.

"She fine. As you can see. Now go"

The words had been a mere low growl but Jacob might as well have shouted them. Nahuel looked a bit taken a back and I didn't blame him. Jacob tended to act like Nahuel didn't exist when he came to visit every year.

From where he stood Nahuel composed and actually ignored him. It looked like he wasn't going to back down. A deep grief started to well up inside my stomach.

No one in the room could ignore the protectiveness that lingered in Jacob's words. And I had a feeling Nahuel being as independent as he was, didn't like that.

"Are you okay Renesmee? You are not hurt, I hope. I need you around on my last few days here" He told me with a sensere smile.

The growl that emanated from Jacob's chest at that moment told me that I should just get this over with.

I wanted to tell him that I was fine. I wanted to tell him everything was okay but I realized that I couldn't speak. I couldn't feel the muscles around my mouth. In the middle of my small panic, I could feel every eye on me. I knew even Jacob had his gaze locked on me. Before my panic became noticeable I just instantly nodded and looked towards my mom for some sort of help.

Like a good mother she instantly knew what I was thinking.

"Well then, she seems to be fine, Nahuel. Thanks for worrying about our daughter but I think we got it from here" she said to him politely, smiling hard trying to reassure him so he could leave quickly.

"I apologize for the disturbance and I hope that you can continue your night" My father spoke for the first time since his yelling at Jacob. His voice was smooth and collected, like it normally was.

I looked at him hesitantly, trying to find the menacing anger but as he looked at Nahuel, I could see that he was himself again. I only hoped that that remained when the door closed behind Nahuel.

Soon enough Nahuel was gone and my mother slammed my bedroom door shut. I instantly jumped at the sound and blushed at my human reaction.

I felt awkward standing next to Jacob. Awkward because I didn't know if he wanted me there. Awkward because of the silence. Awkward because I didn't know how he felt at the moment. How he felt about me…

Looking across my room I could see my parents just starring at us. In my fathers eye the viciousness was starting to appear again and I internally cringed. It not as if we had been caught doing something bad…

My mother didn't hesitate to walk across the room towards Jacob. I watched her beautiful form stand in front of him, and lock her gaze with his. Instantly the tension in the room grew. it wrapped around all of us and I had no idea what was going on.

She slowly brought her hand up and cupped Jacob's cheek. He leaned to it without thinking and just kept looking at her.

Suddenly he seemed to melt into her touch and physically relaxed. The stiff musles in his arm let lose and the swollen vains on his arms began to slowly fade.

She looked into his eyes as if she were trying to read something and for a moment I thought she had brought her shield over him to get him into her head But then I looked at Jacob and his eyes were raking my mothers with hunger. They seemed to almost be….communicating without talking.

My stomach instantly clenched because if this moment was anything, it was intimate.

I had seen this more then once before. I had seen my mother and Jacob share these strange looks that I could never put my finger on. But watching them here physically touching, I couldn't help but feel immensely green with envy and blue with curiousity on what it was that they shared.

I looked towards my father, hoping to find an answer on his face. Our eyes met and instead of finding jealousy, there was a tiny smile on his face reassuring me that nothing was out of place here. He rolled his eyes in a very un-like Edward way and turned back to the scene. I followed his gaze wondering what the hell was going on.

If I was anyone else right now, I'd think that my mother and my Jacob were in love. I bit the inside of my lip and tried to hold on to something that would keep me from losing it.

As my mother and Jacob continued to be in thier own trance I started to remember what I had heard my father said on the phone. Something about First my mom...and now me. My thoughts hurricaned in my head and then all my thoughts narrowed down to one things.

Had once upon a time, a Jacob and Bella IN love existed?

I hoped to God not. I hoped that this were not true because my mother was everything I had ever wanted to be. She was everything I ever looked up to and admired. I could not compete to be as wonderful as her.

I let out a small whimper and instantly begged the heavens that it had not been heard. Sadly everyone around me had to be super natural and didnt miss a thing.

My mother and Jacob instantly looked away from each other and looked at me. Her hand fell from his face and they took a quater of step back. I did everything in my power to act as if it never happened. As if my insides werent creating a tsunami of pain. As if that wimper hadn't been a cry of hurt.

I was successful and surprisingly my mom and Jake went back to gazing each other. But this time it was Jake who grabbed my mothers hand. I then held my breath as I watched him lean in to kiss my mothers soft cheek.

"I told you this day would come" my mother whispered to him in his ear.

Jacobs grin lit up the whole house as he responded and some of that heat reached the core of my heart.

"And now it is as it should have been. Family."

"I always knew. I always knew, Jacob" She said smiling.

_Knew what? Knew what?_

I then heard my father's deafening snarl. Jacob momentaringly ignored him and kept looking at my mom.

"Thank you, Bella" His smile once again shined through the room but quickly disappeared as he turned to look at my dad.

My father quickly looked at my mother with a torn face.

"Why, Bella?" He asked. His eyes were glazed with some sort of pain and I feared that my mother was leaving my father for Jacob. I couldnt even imagine that!

But before I could continue that train wreck my mother was there to fit some pieces of information in my head.

She glided over to my father and cupped his face with her two pale hands. They stared at each other the way two soal mates would and for a second my previous worry went away.

My leaned into kiss my dads cheek, and as soon as her lips made contact with his skin, his eyes closed.

"Because she is our daughter, Edward.

I stiffened in realization that she was talking about me.

"She has a fate. She has a reason. And you cant stop the inevitable, Edward." she whispered to him. My father only kept his eyes closed. No one moved as we waited for my father to react or say something.

He then wrapped his arms around my mothers waist and pulled her towards him in an embrace. He sighed into her har and then inhaled her scent as if she were everything he could ever need to survive. I could see both of them melting into each other and it almost felt wrong to witness such love at action.

"Your right, Bella. She is my daughter. She does have a fate. But im scared for her. Scared that she will grow up too fast..." his whisper trailed on.

I looked down feeling more then embararssed at my fathers words. I wanted to crawl into a hole and I wanted to run up to him and assure him I would always be his little girl.

I realised then that my parents were talking about me as if I were leaving them. As if something big was coming for me and I didnt know if I liked the sound to everything. I felt like I was missing something.

I then felt a warm hand touch my own. The hand wrapped itself around my own. This hand I knew well. And even though a part of me wanted to pull away, instead I squeezed out palms together.

I looked up, not knowing what to expect.

I had seen his face many times. Kissed his cheek countless times. Stared into thos eyes numerous time but when our eyes met, I couldnt help but be blown away. He was beautiful in every way. He was loyal in everyway.

If only he were loyal to me. For me.

"I....I...Just talk to her, Jacob. Talk to her and fix it." My father defeatedly whispered out.

Even though I was lost with whats going on I didnt stop Jacob when I felt him pulling me out of my room.

In my daze I didnt know we had made it outside until I acknoledge all the trees that were looming above us. In mere seconds Jacob had brought me to the woods.

My thoughts were on over drive thinking about what had happened today.

Patty. Sex. Mom. Love. Me. Kiss. Jacob. Everything.

It all didnt make sense and at the same time it all made perfect sense.

My toes felt warm sand and looking up I could see the beach.

_Of course Jacob would bring me to the beach_

My heart began to race at the memory of the last time I was here. The almost kiss.

Jacob was leading me towards the water but I stopped in my tracks and held him back with out interlocked hands.

I spoke for the first time tonight.

"Ja-Jacob. We need to....ta--"

"I know Ness. We need to talk. There are so many things that we need to discuss. So many things I need tp explain."

The waves could be heard from the distance as Jacob sat down on the sand and brought me down next to him. We both faced the water, losing ourselves in the scenery.

Through everything I couldnt ignore the preesence of my bestfriend next to me. For a moment everything felt good. Everything felt right with him next to me. He was my Jacob. And I needed him. And I was falling in love with him.

I couldnt ignore him anymore.

He needed to know that I loved him. I had never been in love before but I couldnt imagine being with anyone but Jacob. Not a stranger. Not a human. Not my darling Nahuel. Just Jacob.

With out thinking I brought my head down and barried my face on his shoulder. Dying to inahle him in.

And then I smelt it.

He was covered and smeared with the aroma of womens perfume and I could smell the juices of a women hidden under his clothing.

Instantly I remembered who I was, what I was doing and who Jacob had been with tonight.

And she had not been me. I began to question reality and I could see that maybe it would never be me. Never be Jacob and Me...

I stood up quickly feeling Jacobs curious gaze on my face and body.

and that was when I ran.

Sand raining down behind me from my feet, wind blowing past me from the rush.

The only thing I could hear was Jacob yelling my name and begging me to come back.

_Would I ever find my place?_

* * *

So for me to update very soon, I need reviews. And dont get piss you guys, Ness and Jacob will get together soon. :D But of course the story doesnt end there.

**REVIEW! pls *puppy eyes***

Oh and dont hessitate to offer ideas!

LOVE - 7mellifluous7 (7serene7)


	11. Chapter 11 Jacobs POV

**Thank you guys so much for the support! I smile so hard when I see how many people add me to their alert list and favorites list. And I Especially LOVE all of those who review. Thank you guys for taking time to read my story 3**

**So anyway, I hope you enjoy and don't forget Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd be working on Midnight Sun and not on fanfiction! :D**

* * *

One moment she was there and the next moment she wasn't. It took me a second to realize that she was even gone. The space that she had been occupying next to me instantly felt cold and unfriendly. Thoughts racing, of course my first reaction was to get her back.

The dark sky did nothing but highlight the disappointment that lingered in my chest. It complimented the brooding feeling that had increasingly been growing inside.

It felt like Ness and I had turned into complete strangers in just a mere couple of days.

It was difficult to process all the things that had happened because not much had actually happened. But at the same time, so much did. So much did and now nothing much really made sense.

Somewhere along the way, feeling blurred the lines that had been drawn. My feeling for Nessie blossomed in such a short period of time that it still didn't make sense.

"Nessie! Ness! Where are you going?"

Her feet were carrying her away quickly. But of course, I was faster.

I could see her clearly even in the dark. She was now almost reaching the entrance to the woods. I was right on her heals.

Only a little...bit...father...

I chose not to call out because I knew she would probably run faster. Yet I had no doubt that she knew I was right at her heals. I was closing in on her enough to completely breathe her in when she came to a sudden halt. If I had been just a little bit closer I would probably have violently crashed into her body.

I mentally smirked at the image that was materializing in my head. I could see it now. The front side of my body ramming on to her backside. Surely my weight would catch her off guard and knock her over. On the way to the ground, I'd wrap my arms around her small body tightly and when we finally collide to the ground, Nessie would be held up against me in a way that we had never been before.

Sadly this had not been the case.

I watched her as she turned to her left carefuly. I noticed that the panic look was gone and that curiosity was now written all over her face.

I took careful baby steps towards her, eager to reach her without scaring her off. There was no doubt in my mind that she could spring away from me if she really wanted to..

As if I was the enemy…..

I could see that she wasn't going to run anymore. Instead she continued to look to her left. There was no doubt in my mind that I could now wrap my arms around her and keep her from leaving if I really wanted to, but by the way her eyes narrowed and the way her head tilted I knew something had caught her attention.

Instantly I stiffened. My protective instincts took over and all of a sudden I was right in front of Nessie, putting my arm out in front of her. A growl emitted from deep within my chest and my mouth opened barring teeth. Whatever it was, I was ready to attack

I sniffed and tried to find a vampire scent or maybe another wolf scent but I came out empty with the two. The only thing I could smell was the salt from the ocean and the smell of Renesmee's hair which I found addicting. I took another whiff while I was it.

_Yummy…._

Crazed, I looked to what could possibly hold her attention. But I was catching nothing. My eyes raked over the sand and all of the surfaces but no figures stood out to me from the dark. I crouched more and made sure I could feel her behind me where she was safe.

Suddenly I heard something small move and right before I could focus on it, Renesmee's delicious laughter filled my ear drums.

Her laughter had always been beautiful to me. But I could feel my chest swell up at just the noise that came from her lips.

The melancholy and worry that I had been feeling quickly disappeared and even though I shouldn't have, I looked back to catch a glimpse of her face.

Her giggles and laughter kept going and I could see her clutching her sides. Confusion wrapped my thoughts but I still couldn't help but smile at the sight. I instantly forgot that danger may have been around.

I chuckled as I watched her laughing. Her eyes lit up to me like stars and she suddenly seemed alive. I found myself being really curious on why that may be.

"What's so funny?"

It took a second for her laughter to instantly stop. In the end I could only hear where the waves crashed against the rocks in the distance.

Her face stayed still and her eyes locked with mine.

I internally winced and wondered if I unconsciously had done something wrong. The panic was threatening to take over again and I was about to apologize when suddenly her face let lose and her mouth opened, and she was once again laughing.

I watched her in pure amazement because she looked nothing but beautiful. The moon was making her bronze hair glow and the wind swayed her dress this way and that. But nothing was glowing more then her face. She was like walking carnival at midnight.

All I could feel was happiness. Happiness because this is what I was made for.

I existed to make her feel happiness. And to me, that was all that mattered.

I found myself stunned and I couldn't figure out why.

When her laughter finally died I noticed that she had some how made her way beside me. Once again I worried that we were going to fall back into the painful tension that we had been feeling minutes ago. I couldn't take my eyes off of her in fear that she would run away.

"Come on Ness. Tell me what was so funny."

She instantly shook her head but started walking to where she had been looking. As soon as she took the first step, I was right there taking it wither her. I concentrated on her breathing and prayed that she had forgotten what had just transpired a few minutes ago.

"Come on, Ness!" I gently bumped her side and watched as she stumbled. I instantly laughed at her expression and suddenly everything that had happened in the last few days didn't matter..

"Nope" she said, popping the "P". I almost laughed because I knew that was a hobbit she picked up from me.

We walked a couple feet when she crouched down and stared at something that lay at our feet. Unsure but willingly I crouched down to and that's when I saw it.

There was a small hole in the sand that was almost completely surrounded by rocks.

Inside of the whole were about 90 different white spheres that were either moving or were cracking. Every now and then I'd catch a dark moving object.

My breath caught as I realized what was going on.

Nessie had found a sea turtle nest.

It mostly amazed me because sea turtles were extremely rare in the Washington State area. And this was a sight to see around here. I looked up at Renesmee and felt a strong warmness envelope me as she smiled in wonder.

"I knew they were sea turtles" she whispered. And then she fell on her knees and started inspecting the scene. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and filled with eagerness. I almost laughed at her almost child-like reaction.

"Your not ganna try and eat them are you?" I asked, mischief filling my tone.

"Eww Jake! Not these poor things!" she said, looking at me with disgust at the fact that I even suggested it. I could only imagine what other "poor things" her family had devoured.

I sat down across from her and inspected the nest myself. I burring my fingers in the hot sand, feeling that we were going to be here for a while.

"I was only kidding! And after all they are way too cute. I wouldn't let you eat them if it came down to that" I told her. She snorted in response, looking much older then she normally did. More like a women who likes authority. My chest almost rumpled at the appealing sight.

"Well I wasn't the one who was about to attack them!" she said, laughing at the end.

"Is that why you were laughing at me" I asked, hoping to find answers.

"Yes. It looks like the big bad wolf is afraid of baby reptiles." She said chuckling.

"And you are very paranoid and over protective" Her delicious laughter had me joining her instantly.

I didn't bow my head in shame. Instead I shrugged because no matter what I knew that she was well aware that all that mattered to me was her well being. Cute baby sea turtles or not.

I looked up to the sky and glanced at the moon. La Push was having clear skies tonight. There were a few clouds in the distance that I could see. Yup, clear skies here unlike Towson probably.

I looked down, eager to watch her but instead I saw that she was watching me. Our eyes met and I felt a jolt shock me within my chest. My train of thought instantly stopped and suddenly she was all I saw. Just like the day I first met her. Years ago.

Her beauty was so much and I felt like she was looking at all of me. No. More like she was seeing everything right through me.

Here eyes locked with mine and I could see that she was it. She was Nessie. My beautiful Nessie. A strand of her hair fell over her left eye and I found myself reaching over to move it. My finger tips tingles at the thought of touching her. I was so close and Nessie had closed her eyes in suspense when I heard a string of cracking noises and the sound of the slightest squeaks birthing from the hole.

We both immediately looked down and I didn't have to look at her again to know that we were both blushing. There was tension in the air again.

_But I don't mind this kind of tension…_

A very tiny head popped out of the top of a shell near the bottom of the hole and I heard Nessie squeal out in delight. My eyes decided to watch her and I smiled hard because of the emotions I was feeling by just seeing her.

Here I was, a grown man. But being with Nessie, it was like she brought the child in me. She made me feel like I was just a kid falling for the first time. As if her mother wasn't my beginning. As if I was just her age because I was everything she could ever want at this stage of her life. She made me, me. And I didn't want anything else.

Her hair was flowing like a curtain around her face from the wind. I was lost within her features when I heard even more cracking.

Looking down I started seeing more eggs move. One by one they would start to dance. It would cause the one next to it to move to and it came to a point where it looked like every white egg was in a trance.

"They're all coming" Nessie whispered. I could feel her breath on my face. Distracted and surprised I looked up and I realized that we had both some how planted our bodies stomach down and were pretty much sticking our heads into the hole in the sand.

She looked up too and now she was so close that it would take me less then a second to taste her sweet lips again. My thoughts started to race again. I wanted nothing but to risk it all with my best friend but I was so…afraid.

Her eyes didn't move away and she didn't show any sign of wanting to leave. But they did look conflicted. The looked at me...and I swear I thought she was daring me to do something...

_Kiss her…_

Everything in me was telling me to kiss her. But the fear was clawing at my head. Suddenly Leah's voice popped into my head.

_'__How about maybe considering that she may be attracted to you too and that she is just as scared as you are'_

I remembered why we were here in the first place and that we still hadn't talked.

I continued to look into her light chocolate eyes and I found it impossible to want to look away. Every muscle in my body was aching to move towards her. My lips wanted nothing more then just to feel hers.

But I can't. I won't. A kiss might confuse her more.

Flashbacks of her mother's voice over the phone stopped me. I had hurt her. Made her cry. But those thoughts began to relapse and I gazed down at her perfect lips. Her mother had given me her blessing this afternoon after all.

But I still had hurt her. Out of all people that wasn't suppose to be me. I was supposed to make this easy. Nessie didn't even know she was my imprint yet. And she deserved to know.

My head was in a complete rush and my heart was physically hurting at the attempt to back away from her face.

I couldn't do it.

"Ness—"

And then she kissed me. She leaned in, sliding carefully over the whole in the ground and pressed her lips to mine, killing the words I was going to say.

She was all I felt. All I could understand.

Her hands cupped and brought my face down onto hers letting me know she was not going to let go.

My mind went blank. Goosebumps formed on my arms. Butterflies…fucking butterflies! Flapped there wings inside my stomach and I fell into her touch. I ran my hands to the back of her neck and strained to get a better angle of her. I ignored the uncomfortable position we were in and caressed her moist lips with mine. I felt the hunger birth within me and the want coil around in my chest. Her gasp encouraged me to suck on her lower lip harder and I began to savor the taste. Suddenly I couldn't take it. I found the will to let go and rolled over onto my back. Safely away from the baby turtles I reached back and picked Nessie up by her arms and brought her to my direction. She instantly reacted and knew what I wanted and was suddenly turning around on top of me, straddling my waist. I could feel my eyes almost hooded with pleasure as I felt her against me.

Her essence was drugging me and all I could feel was her.

It was amazing.

Her lips were never gone for more then 3 seconds and suddenly they were crashing against me again.

I tried to think. Tried to fathom where Nessie was getting all this aggression from but nothing was coherent to me. It was unlike her. But it didnt matter. Cause all I could feel was the warm sand enveloping us together and her lips reminding me that she was_ home…_

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOUR GOING TO WATCH ECLIPSE ****! **

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE MY STORY ****! :D**

**I'm lacking support ****and you guys know that NOTHING makes my day more then a review.**

**So what do you think? I made them KISS :D Did you like it? Because there is a lot more of where that come from.**

**So I figured that I don't talk to you guys much. Therefore, I have a question for all of you.**

**Who is your favorite character out of the whole series? And if they are not in my story much, would you like me to put them in there somewhere? **

**Much love- 7mellifluous7 (aka: 7serene7)**


	12. Chapter 12 Renesmees POV

**Wow! We over passed 100 reviews! & I know that might not mean much too some but it sure means a lot to me! ****While I'm at it I just want to give out a shout out to Anaferg for being that 100****th**** reviewer. Also to IndianFeather1994 and Trasselgirl for giving great feedback. But not just them…..but also to ALL OF YOU. Even if you're not reviewing (which I rather you did ;) ) It still means a lot to know people are taking time to read. And my biggest hope is that you like it :D **

**So I got a couple answers from my previous question. Apparently Emmet, Jake and Seth win by a long stretch on favorites ****I can't blame them. Those are some of my favorite too :D**

**Well here is your next update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Renesmee's POV**

He was starring right into my eyes, but he wouldn't move an inch. I was practically willing him and starring him down, hoping that he would close the space between us.

The time seemed to stretch and my insides felt like they were going to combust any minute now from the want of his lips. He still did not move and just continued to look into my eyes as if I were the world.

_Jacob Black…kiss me already!_

For a moment, I wished Jacob could hear my thoughts. I wish that he could feel what I felt.

_Why didn't he just kiss me? _

I knew I wasn't like Patty. Or probably nothing like the girls Jacob had fooled around with before I was even born. But I didn't want him to treat me like I couldn't be liked…romantically. In fact I think I deserved a bit more then Patty. Fucking fake Patty…

I would have gasped at the sharpness of my thoughts but I was quickly lost.

His eyes didn't move from my face. They locked with mine and I could feel the tension wrap around our bodies and fog up my thoughts one by one.

My head was telling me to retreat. To look away and to remember everything that had happened. But those thoughts were fading away like fresh smoke released into the air.

I could see his black eyes swim with thoughts and it made me angry just realizing that he had to think this through. The way his jaw clenched instantly made me lick my lips.

I Deserve. More. Then. Patty.

I knew that if I wanted this I would have to play dirty. I needed him to realize that he could want me to. I just prayed that his wouldn't push him away. I couldn't always be the innocent Nessie.

So with out thinking a single thought, I trapped his face in place and leaned in to crash my lips with his. Everything faded then.

Deep down I was braced to expect rejection. But nothing in that sort came to find me. So instantly I gave into this want and licked Jacobs's top lip.

My lips were completely inexperienced but the response Jacob gave back instantly, told me I was doing something right. I molded my lips against his, wrapping my own around them. His lips were incredibly soft and full and they filled me with his warmth that was pouring into my mouth and burning me into life from within.

My heart began to pound even faster then it normally did and I knew that he could probably hear it. It was like a helicopter initiating inside me and suddenly I was flying high.

I had never felt like this before. This was completely new and exhilarating and this kiss was suddenly something I felt like my life depended on. I needed Jake…to kiss me. To want. To survive. He had me shaking from the nerves. Shaking from the feel. Shaking in his warm arms trying to wrap some type of reason around this situation.

_Oh yes, this was like those romance novels I loved. Better then a romance novel. My first kiss…with my best friend...how perfect._

I could feel Jacobs's lips sucking on mine, trying to taste all of me as if he could. Stiffness was now growing on my neck at the uncomfortable position we were in but I quickly ignored letting this feeling take over. I was completely consumed into the heat and I almost didn't notice when he pulled away. I gasped and slowly opened my eyes, instantly feeling too cold be this far away from him…

This was enough time to let the thoughts slowly start to make sense again. And then I felt his hot hands grip my arms and before I knew it he was lifting me over the ground pulling me towards his body which was now laid out on the sand. The thoughts quickly were gone again.

I reacted quickly when he set me down on top of him and turned around to face him. Once again without a thought, I placed a leg around either side of him and sat on his lap straddling him.

He quickly pulled me against him and I could feel my toes curl on the sand as I felt something hard rub against the surface of my tie. My lips quickly found there way towards him and this was perfect. This kiss had me seeing sparks under my eyelids. It was as if this was always meant to be.

I didn't know what I was expecting. But it definitely wasn't this.

My senses were engulfed with Jacob.

He was the sun. He was fire. He was everything. And he was also very excited. The stiff member in Jacobs's pants grew impossibly harder and I almost thought it was a pole in his pants.

My heart was beating terribly fast and all the emotions I was feeling suddenly started to make me feel faint. The newness of this was almost terrifying.

I moaned as I felt Jacobs's hands grip my face and crash against my face. His lips were now molding against mine a bit more frantically with hunger. I put one hand on his chest and realized that I wanted this. I wanted this feeling to last forever. And most of all, I simply wanted Jacob Black in a very naughty way. I moaned loudly-

I don't know what happened then but suddenly Jacob wasn't under me any more. I found myself on my knees, but with nothing under them but sand. I opened my eyes quickly, shivering from the cold and the emotions. I looked around for Jacob and sighed when I saw him.

He was standing about 5 meters away from me, his whole frame gasping and shaking, staring at the ground. My thoughts felt like syrup as they entered my brain and slowly I started to recognize this as rejection. My heart sunk in my chest as I finally began to regain control over my body again and it started to feel like my world was spiraling down. I could feel the tears pooling into my eyes and my face felt like a waterfall was about to emerge.

I watched him as he caught his breath again and let the tears fall.

_What have I done?_

I watched as he erected his figure and turned to meet my eyes. His face which has been like stone instantly fell as he saw me. Regret maybe?

I dropped my face in shame and tried to get up. My pajamas had sand in them but I couldn't find the will to care. I tried hard not to but I failed as a sob came from my mouth.

This hurt more then I thought it could? Was I really not as good as Patty? Was I not as good as those other girls who had Jacob to themselves? Was my mother better then me at this? I suddenly wanted to throw up.

Instantly I felt a light breeze and Jacob was standing right in front of me. I looked at his feet and refused to look up.

When I felt his arms wrap around me in an embrace I didn't push him away like I should have. Suddenly Jacob had become my worse weakness. His warmth made me feel more then a tad bit better.

Was there a chance that Jacob could still be my Jacob? My best friend?

"Ness. Baby. Don't cry" Jacob whispered in my ear.

Baby? Jacob hadn't called me that since I was well..a toddler.

Of course I forced the tears away in order to stop him from feeling guilt but the damage was done and the pain was there. For a moment I thought that this moment would be the best moment of my life. But, boy was I wrong.

I sniffled one last time and heard Jacob sigh as I remained silent to his unanswered question.

I dared myself to look up at him and saw an agonized expression that hurt even me. I felt a tear escape the corner my left eye and I just couldn't help it.

"Nessie honey. There is no reason to cry. I'm not rejecting you. I hope you know that right." He said, his voice sounding more confident then he looked.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at him, hoping that he wasn't just saying that. And just when I was about to look down and cry again he gave me a dazzling smile. The smile that belonged to me and me only.

"I mean it Ness."

And that's all it took for me to swallow up my childish cries and squeeze his whole body. He was like home and I wanted us forever. In whatever form that could be.

I considered kissing him when I felt a tickling feeling on my feet. I pulled away and struggled a bit as Jacob barely loosened his grip around me when I saw it. Right between Jacob and I there was a baby sea turtle crawling towards the ocean, fighting to reach its destination. The turtle was so tiny and incredibly cute that I couldn't help but smile at the sight. I could feel Jacob looking down to and I felt his chest move before I heard his chuckle.

"Will you look at that?" He said. The smile evident in his words. Again everything was forgotten.

I pried out of Jacobs embrace and fell to my knees again. I leaned in carefully and studied the turtle's tiny shell. I tried to find out what type of sea turtle it was, but I came up with nothing. The book Grandpa Carlisle had given me on sea turtles wasn't as fresh in my mind as I wanted it to be.

Jacob joined me on the ground and we sat there in silence, watching the first of many find its way into its new home.

I stared at the tiny turtle struggle in the sand until it was many feet away. In my head there was only silence and serenity and I could keep my thoughts from drifting away towards Jacob.

When the turtle was finally near the wet sand I looked up at Jacob and watched him as he looked at the water. His hair was moving with the wind and his strong jaw was set at the perfect angle. He looked incredibly handsome and fierce all at the same time. But still, nothing but peace radiated from him. He was like pure light in the darkness that I found completely attracted and addicted to. I was about to gravitate towards him when I looked to my left.

I gasped at the beautiful sight. In the sand there was a moving dark trail filled with baby sea turtles. Some were racing; others looked like they were limping. But they were all in a hurry to find the ocean. To find home and the sense of safety.

I thought about how many people actually feel like that. About how many people spend their whole life on a journey trying to reach something that feels like home and feels safe. It almost hurt to imagine those who never made it to the water. Because I knew there were people in the world who looked for love but left with nothing but a series of disappointments. Even I knew that life couldn't always be easy and simply. But for those who did find that…well that could probably be the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

The moons light would reflect on their tiny shells causing a glitter effect to cloud around them. I smiled at the scene, noticing that this was the beauty of life that looked so magical. This was the beauty of living and breathing. I couldn't help but stare and feel even emotional about this scene.

I don't know how long Jacob and I sat there. I also don't know how long it took for him to jump over the turtles and settle by me. But it didn't matter because I could have stayed there forever. I could have stayed there for eternity watching these cute little figures slide there way over to edge of the water with Jacobs arms around me.

They would watch us as we watched them and we only hoped that they didn't think we were there parents.

The sea turtles were now very close to the shore when the sun began to rise. A blurr of orange grew in the horizon and finally the first turtle was pulled by wave into home.

I looked at Jacob and smiled widely.

"It's kinda beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled, squeezing me.

"It is"

Then I heard a loud screech in the air and turned my head to the sky to find where it came from. I could see a flying bird circling the air above the beach from where we sat.

"Wha-whats that" I asked. Hoping that it wasn't what I thought.

Jacob stiffened next to me.

"It's a hawk. Looking for breakfast" He confirmed and I was instantly on my feet.

I looked at the trail and saw that half of it still had a long way to go. I began to shudder at the idea of that vicious bird coming down to swipe them.

"It's ganna eat them, Jake! We have to stop this!" I yelled, looking around frantically.

There was no time to think because all of a sudden there was another horrendous screech and I could easily see the bird diving for the trail.

All of a sudden Jake was next to me. We shared a knowing look and suddenly a smirk birthed on his face.

It took a mere second for us to both yell out and bolt towards the shore where most of the turtles now where.

"AHHHHHHH" We both screamed in union as we tried to scare of the hawk.

I caught sight of Jacob as he began to wave his hands in the air looking like a huge toddler going physco. I stopped screaming and instantly started laughing. I still ran but I couldn't take it. This was too funny.

Jacob was now right next to the turtles running up and down and around them with his waving hands in the air. His screams came out animalistic but it only made the scene funnier. Little by little more sea turtles were swept away by the waves.

I finally reached him and started imitating his movements and continued to scream. We did this for about 3 minutes, screaming and laughing uncontrollably all at the same time. It didn't help that Jacobs's screams sometimes came out sounding more like a dying girls from a horror movie.

When I looked up, the hawk was long gone and the end of the turtle trail was almost swept away with the ocean.

I ran to Jacob and wrapped my arms around him laughing at our moment. The smiles we both had on our faces could light up the other half of the world!

Our laughter died as we watched the penultimate sea turtle reach the water and swim away.

My heart clenched and swelled a bit but I smiled nothing less.

Finally there was one more turtle left and now the sun was complete visible. It reached the water before the wave reached him and it swam side ways, almost as if it wanted to watch us as we watched him.

Stupidly I found myself waving goodbye.

"Bye little turtles" I whispered. "Go find home safely"

Then I felt Jacob kiss my forehead and I smiled realizing that I was home. And that I was safe.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I hope you enjoyed! **

**Regardless, REVIEW! That way I'll know exactly what you thought!**

**Next chapter there will be some Edwards and some Seth. I can't wait either! :D**

**Until next time, love – 7mellifluous7**

**AND REVIEW**!

;)


	13. Chapter 13 Renesmees POV

**I know. I'm late. (Don't worry, RECAP bellow.) If you guys have been following me pretty closely, you guys would know I update every Thursday afternoon. But I have an excuse. (Don't we all?) :D**

**Well my internship ended, and that's where I took the time to write and update chapters (working there was a waste of time. I could have done them at home but my stupid computer didn't have Microsoft word. Thankfully I got my old pc connected and here I am, bringing you guys Chapter 13 : ) **

**Okay so I got an anonymous review last chapter and I wanted to straighten some things up. Some one ranted that I had Renesmee all wrong. This person claimed that she was not "blonde" or anything near that.**

**Well I just wanted to point out that it's Patty who is blond. Not Nessie. And also that Bronze is definitely the color Ms. Meyer uses to describe her. I promise. Google it ****Bronze is like a dark red-ish blond which is like the color of Edward's hair. She also had Charlie's curls….so just wanted to straighten that out. :D**

**Before I continue, I of course want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews. I got a handful of awesome feedback and I can't stress how much they mean to me. To be honest I'm not sure when this fanfic will end. Some times I linger around the edges of what's to come but I guess we all must wait patiently: )**

**A QUICK RECAP TO REMIND YOU WHERE WE LEFT OFF:**

**-Edward lets Jacob see Nessie. (Finally)**

**-But Nessie sees Jacob with Patty!**

**-She's jealous and leaves.**

**-Jacob wants to get things straight with Ness. (Misunderstanding with the Patty thing. The imprint ECT.)**

**-Jacob goes and sees Ness and sneaks into her room.**

**-Edward is furious.**

**-But Bella gives Jacob her blessing and of course makes Edward back off.**

**-They kiss. More then once.**

**-Cute little turtles hatch.**

**-They watch.**

**Well, enjoy! & don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Chapter 13 **

**Renesmee's P.O.V (I accidently did Renesmee's POV again. Jacobs next 3 )**

Bliss was completely ruined when Jacobs's phone started going off.

"_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep. Without you next to me, I toss and turn like the sea. If I drown tonight, bring me back to life…"_

We both sighed in union as he unwrapped his arms from around me and answered. The missing warmth consumed me instantly.

He walked off a bit into the distance, obviously trying to find a bit of privacy.

"Hey Bella" I heard him answer into the receiver.

I instantly froze. I realized that I had completely forgotten about my mother and everyone else at home who was probably flipping out.

They knew I was with Jacob but knowing my Dad, he'd think the worst. Probably thinking I was getting laid or something...

_Oh crap! My dad is going to be pissed. As if I needed this..._

Guilt panged through me remembering that I hadn't even called my parents to tell them that I was going to be late.

"No she's perfectly fine. You know I'd never let anything happen to her." There was a pause. And he turned to look at me with a reassuring smile. He quickly looked away as my mother started speaking again.

"No we haven't -_pause_- Not yet."

What hadn't we done? What was he talking about? I closed in on my hearing hoping to hear what my mother was telling him.

"Well we kind of lost track of time—" he said.

"Ja-cob!" My mother complained, dividing his name into two syllables to highlight her annoyance. I struggled to not laugh. She always seemed to treat him with complete trust.

"It's been 6 hours! You'd think you guys would have talked a lot by now! I'm doing everything I can to distract Edward for you, you know."

I heard Jacob sigh. He brought his hand into his slick black hair and I licked my lips at the sight. May I say it was a very sexy sight.

Looking back I guess we did spend a lot time doing….nothing productive. Well productive to me. Oh yes, very much, I thought, as I relived our kiss. But maybe not to Daddy Cullen.

"So what have you guys been doing, huh?" My mother said with a slight of tease in her tone. I held my breath hoping Jake wouldn't tell her anything just yet. Not because I didn't want her to know. But because I wanted that kiss to be something that only Jake and I shared as a memory and thought. I smiled to myself just thinking about it, trying to push away the ghost of a tingle on my bottom lip where he bit it not too long ago.

"You better not be groping my daughter just yet, Jake."

At that moment I wished I hadn't been listening. Because at this point there was nothing I could do to hide the mortification that blossomed on my cheeks. I could feel my cheeks shade in color and I internally cursed my mother for passing me this famous characteristic of hers.

I quickly turned around hoping Jake didn't catch sight of me. If he saw me he would have known instantly I had been eaves dropping. I'm sure he wouldn't have minded but still…

As soon as my face was out of sight I heard his barking laughter behind me. Its delicious sound caught my attention quickly.

"Oh Bells. You sound like Renee when you say things like that." My mother giggled in agreement on the other line.

I instantly turned around and looked for him. His face was out in a full breath-taking smile as he talked to my mother. There was some sort of aura around him that made his free spirit so visible and admirable that I boasted with jealousy. For two reasons. Jake knew my moms mother. And I didnt. I didnt know that he knew her well, but it made me think of how big this bond Jacob and my mother share.

I also wondered how Jacob looked when he talked to me. I wasn't sure. But he sure seemed to rejoice when he talked to my mother. Once again I began to question my mother and my best friends' relationship.

I knew that they had always been very close. Looking back I can't remember a time when Jacob wasn't there. His presence was as natural as day and night.

Since he had always been around, I never actually questioned why. My eyebrows knitted in angst and I started to think this through thoroughly for the first time. Sure our families were both concepts out of fairy tale books, and sure the wolves and vamps were now friends because Jacob saved us all. Especially me. But then again, why me?

His skin color was shades darker then my families and I guess I never really questioned it. Never really had a reason too. Him being part of my family was so natural. And I couldn't imagine it any other way. I simply couldn't imagine being apart from Jake and I started to even feel bad for even imagining it.

My face fell into a frown.

Jacob must have noticed it from where he was because he was instantly at my side, his face pouring with guilt.

"I got to go Bells. She'll be back soon. Promise. Oh-Find some other way to tame Edward." And with that he shut his phone and threw it in his pocket, dismissing it as if it were nothing.

I felt his fingers cup my chin and bring my face up to look at him.

"What wrong, Ness.?" He asked

I looked into his eyes and my will broke. Again I remembered that we had to talk.

"Do you love me mom" I asked and even shocked myself by how bold it was.

"Of course I do" He responded as if I had asked what's 2+2. Clearly he didn't get it.

"Do you….Do you love my mother…romantically."

Jacobs face instantly fell and my stomach twisted as I realized that he was confirming my theory.

He quickly collected himself and shook his head. He sighed and I inhaled in trying to ignore the fact that I was instantly relieved. I starred at his face and noticed the strains around his eyes. I knew Jake would never lie to me. But I knew he wasn't telling me the whole truth either.

"I see the way you look at her Jacob. Did you…use to love her?

Jacob's eyes slowly closed and as he repopened then seconds later he muttered something about 'I knew this would happen someday' under his breath.

Moments passed in silence and my knees began to tremble. Because I already knew the answer. The silence was screaming the truth at me.

My Jacob loved/or had loved my Mother, once upon a time.

I closed my eyes letting the truth sink in. Everything about me felt shaky and unstable. These past few days my emotions have been all over the place. I secretly wondered how much more I could take.

But this…this hurt.

My eyes fell to the ground again. I couldn't help it. I couldn't look at him.

How far had he gone with her? Had he kissed her? Had they been together? Had they had SEX?

My mind reeled so much that I almost didn't hear his whisper.

"I did." My eyes closed and I let the heavy feeling sink in.

"A long time ago. Before you. Before him." By him I assumed he was talking about my father. I then realized that he much have loved her since they were kids if that were true.

It was silent again and then I felt his warm fingers pulling my face up again. I tried but I refused to open my eyes. I felt his fingers drift over my cheeks and I blushed all the way to my toes. He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and leaned into my ear.

I found myself paralyzed in pain.

"Ness. That was then. I was a kid. I didn't know what I want. I thought she was it but I was so wrong. I was stubborn and immature about Bella and Edward at the time but then you came along and that didn't matter. You made everything better—"

If it were possible I would have vomit then and there. His words weren't making sense and the only thing I could put together was that the only reason he had been so bonded to me was because of who I was.

I was Bella's child. If Jacob had loved her…then he probably would have wanted her kids. Could I be….some sort of sick replacement of that? Was he after me because I was maybe some part of….her?

Sadness and bitterness began to hurricane inside me because I admired my mother so much. But then again was I just not as good as her. Was I not enough. I relished in the feeling of his hand on my face. But why did this feel so right to me then?

I opened my eyes, thankful that the tears weren't slipping yet.

Jacob looked at me conflicted as if he were trying to figure me out. Was I right?

"Jacob, why are you here? Why are you here with me as if you're going to give us a chance. You're my best friend Jacob" I wondered if I could call him that after everything.

He then leaned in and kissed me. I still couldnt move but his lips were leaving my thoughts to evaporate. But they couldnt disappear completely. This was too much. He was...consuming me. But the truth was crushing me. I cant be his love game. I pulled away.

"Tell me the truth. What am I to you?" I demanded. But as stern as I wanted to sound my voice cracked at the end.

Jacobs face became a slide show of different emotions. I held my breath the whole time.

Finally he sighed and let his hand fall from my face. My body cried out instantly from the absence from him but just when I was about to hold onto him when his hands reached out for mine and he locked our fingers together, making every single muscle in my body relax.

"Ness" He whispered. But I was so atoned to him it was like he wasn't.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" I gasped at his question and looked at his face. I was searching to find out where the hell this was coming from. But his eyes were long gone. They were looking at me but it was as if he was seeing something else…something far from here.

Soul mates!…I never really thought about it. But then a flash of my mother and father came to my mind. The way they complimented each other and the way they orbited around each others body as if they are there center. It was as if they were made for each other. Even if they had been made almost 100 years apart.

These flashes reminded me of my Aunt Alice and my Uncle Jasper. I smiled remembering there story. Aunt Alice had been waiting for him. She knew she was his future before he even met her. She was his comfort, his happy high. Aunt Alice kept him sane from the pain. And to me that was love. They were soul mates too.

I thought about Aunt Emmet and Aunt Rosalie. Rosalie and I were close so she shared a lot of her stories. She said she had saved him from a bear. He was practically almost dead when she found him. And when he looked into her bright yellow eyes, his body limp and bloody, he had muttered something about her being his angel. He was enough for her. He gave her everything he could. Sure he annoyed the hell out of her sometimes but as twisted as it sounds, she liked it. He satisfied the need of having a child of her own. Emmet could be such a kid sometimes and she loved to take care of him. He made her laugh and they loved each other as husband and wife, but they meant more to each other then what meets the eye. It was fate. It was always supposed to be them in this life they were forced upon.

Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme were especially perfect together. He was compassionate and she was so loving. Together they are such a force of nature and the loving vibes that radiate from them just draw you in. They loved to cook together and made Jake try the food out. They read and always seeked out the best for their children. Together they just make everything better. I couldn't imagine it anyway. There couldn't be Grandpa Carlisle without Grandma Esme right next to him.

If I could have something like that, ever, I would take it in a heartbeat.

I breathed in deep. My voice was shaky and light.

"Yes, Jacob. I do."

He nodded as if he already knew that I did. I tried to see where this was going but I was coming out short. So I nodded once, persuading him to continue.

"We wolves are designed to be strong. We are made to protect those around us and to fulfill our duty for as long as we can. To protect humans and those we care about." He looked at me deeply when he said that.

"But our duty must end at some point. And this life that we have must be passed to some one who we know could be strong enough for it."

He paused and was a silent before he continued.

"Some werewolves can imprint."

I tried to understand what he meant by the word 'imprint', but the only thing that would ring bells are from those articles I read long ago with Grandpa Carlisle. As far as I knew, imprinting is something that happens in order for baby ducks to recognize their mother.

My forehead wrinkled because yet again, I have no idea how this applies to this whole thing.

But I waited patiently anyway.

"If we imprint. Well-It's on a girl. A girl we are supposed to be with for the rest of our lives."

His hands squeezed my briefly and now my heart is racing.

"The imprint just knows when we find that person who benefits us completely. The imprint bond is what helps two souls find one another. And in time—they have to have….babies. Babies that will someday grow and fulfill the role of our duties. In other words it's the packs responsibility to mate, to give the werewolf gene to the next generation."

My stomach turned yet again. I didn't know how I felt about what Jacob was confessing to me but that just sounded sick.

"So the werewolves imprint on helpless girls just so they could have the puppies?" I asked and it took him a seconf before he could visibly flinch at my blunt question/accusation.

I instantly felt bad.

"I didn't mean it that way—"

"No. It's okay." He said. His hands began to clench and unclench around my own. Jacob looked uncomfortable and I had no idea why. It was as if he had something big to confess. Somethinf bigger then loving my mom.

And then it hit me. Jacob had imprinted on my mom. I couldn't think of anything else. But mom was married! And I was her daughter…I was the best he could do considering I was her daughter.

I instantly pulled my hands from Jacobs and took a step back. Suddenly the world seemed colder and I didn't understand why I felt so betrayed. If I had wondered whether I was good enough or not, this had been the answer. I wasn't. This was all some illusion I had in my head. And maybe it all had been body chemistry but nothing more. I was nothing more.

Jacob looked shocked but his face crumbled. He shook his head in unbelief and the tears started to stream down my face. They reminded me of the flooding in my chest that was leaving breathless. How could he do this to me.

"How could you Jacob? How could you do this to me"

He took a step forward trying to reach me, but I forced to take a step back.

"Ness. I'm sorry! I'm sorry that you got dragged into this. But I couldn't help it…" his voice trailed on as he starred at me.

I was flabbagastered. HE COULDN'T HELP IT? He just had to screw me over then.

I felt stupid. As much as I wanted him to be mine and as much as I wanted to prove to him I could be women, I had never felt more naïve.

"So you couldn't help it, huh" My voice cracked and a sob escaped from my throat. I brought my hands up to my face trying to hide my cries

Once again Jacob looked torn. He looked like he wanted nothing more then to embrace me but we both knew that it was the wrong thing to do now.

He sighed in defeat. But my stomach turned and I didn't know if I was going to vomit.

"I didn't have a choice, Ness. I saw you. And then you were everything."

Something must have changed his mind then because suddenly he ran to me and stole my personal space. He was right against me.

"Ness, your everything. I tried to deny it for so long. But you're my life. We were made for each other. Not just to have…pups…but because I complete you and you complete me. We're best friends Nessie. You're my IMPRINT. And it breaks my heart to know that you think I've stolen your free will…I'm sorry I couldn't help it—"

But I wasn't listening anymore. In my head 'You're my imprint' was being repeated over and over again.

My feet felt like they were sinking into the sand.

I. Was. His. Imprint?

**Review!**

**Next chapter: Seth. Turtle. Edwards angry (like always) and happy Bella.**


	14. Chapter 14 Renesmees POV

I know. Theres no excuse for why I havent updated. If you have decided to abondon me. That is fine. I'm really sorry but I finally do have chapter 14 ready and chapter 15.

I'd like to thank yukiandzerolover for keeping tabs on my story and giving me sort of a push to keep going :)

Quick recap: Fake Patty is out the picture. Jacob and Nessie are at Beach. Jacob confessed the imprint and well that all lead down to this

I love you guys 3

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

I was his imprint?

I could feel the hysteria starting to bubble.

I was his imprint?

Ha. and here I was thinking that...that Jake loved my mom.

And then there's stupid fake Patty and then there's...there's..

Something about how I'm Jake's soul mate and Ha-ha. ha...ha...

"Say something Ness. Please I can't stand it." I heard Jacob say. But to me he sounded like he was miles away.

_You are my imprint..._

I remembered the heat that flowed through the touches he and I shared. The scene in the garage when he gave me my cherry mustang. I remember his lingering embraces and his familiar face when I was a baby.

The familiarity of Jacob's friendship made sense to me...But, soul mate?

That did not make sense. I didn't even know if I wanted it to make sense.

All I had wanted was Jacob's affection. His romantic touch. His loving feel. But a forced bind to me?

I suddenly felt warm hands wrapping themselves around my arms. Still, they were as distant, as my own common sense.

"Renesmee. Ness... Please snap out of it! I..I understand if you may hate me but please tell me something. I'll leave if you want me too. I understand If you need space. But you have to say the words. Please honey, I... the suspense is killing me."

Something in his voice made me focus in on his face. There was a pull that made me center myself in him. A warm feeling that made me find him. Something clicked and for once, I could see clearly.

There he stood. All 6'5 inches of him. His creamy russet skin, his glorious body slightly shivering in anticipation. His brown locks slurred in the wind and his smell...his -inhale- his woodsy smell told me he was it. He was my home once again.

His eyes slightly crazed were locked on me. Aside from his trembles, neither him or I moved. The wind began to pick up I could feel the sand move with the wind and brush away on my feet.

There in his dark eyes, there was something I had never seen before. His stare was heavy. The lines around his face, dented with worry.

But there was admiration. There in his irises, is hope. There are ghost and there are shadows, and their in his pupils, there is love.

His gaze was like the sun and the wind. I could feel it on my skin, I could feel it in my bones.

The word imprint didn't make sense. But Jake did. And at the moment nothing else mattered.

"Ness" he whispered.

It was what I had been waiting for all along.

I gravitated towards him instantly. I could hear his sharp inhale as my chest met his and I could feel his sharp exhale on my forehead as my arms wrapped around his broad muscular waist.

"Ness?" His voice was softer then air, but his question was heard.

I knew what he wanted to know.

I knew what he wanted to hear.

"Imprint or no imprint Jake, I'm not going anywhere."

His trembles didn't stop, but I felt soft peppering kisses in my hair. Words of love flowed out of his mouth and finally he squeezed my waist and lifted me up in his arms.

The surprise didn't have time to reach me. For when I was face to face with him, he attacked my lips in the most pleasant way.

The way a lover would...

Jacob's warmness seeped through my clothes and his luscious taste devoured my mouth. The rush that pulsed through my body brought me to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. In a second, Jacob had me spinning around in his embrace. As I saw stars and felt the dizziness, all I could think was 'thank God I'm only half human.'

And...

'thank God he's mine.'

But then all coherent thought was gone, as he devoured me in his hot kiss once again.

* * *

We walked back to the our cars in serene silence. The wind still blew and the sand still sprinkled our toes and Jacob rubbed the delicate skin on my palm through our interlocked fingers.

My happiness was a current rinsing through me. I couldn't keep the smile of my face. I could not keep my eyes off of him.

Imprint was a far concept from home. But I told myself not think about it. Jacob was here and that's all that mattered.

It was when we were almost near my car that I heard the slightest rustle. It came from the depths in the sand and I knew instantly what it was.

I came to a sudden halt, which brought Jake's body to stiffen.

I smiled. He always knew when something was up.

He turned towards me, eye brows raised, head cocked to the left in the cutest way.

"Stay here." I whispered.

The confusion almost seemed panicked as I felt his hand grip mine tighter.

So I stood on my tippy toes and leaned in. Jacob instantly wrapped a strong arms around me and held me close to him. The panic was gone, but a new tension set it.

_So this is what it feels like, to be held by the one._

"I'll be right back, love" I whispered with a smile. His eyes fluttered as my words brushed his face. I kissed his cheek and jogged off to where the sea turtle nest still remained.

I quickly got there, as it was not too far. The sand between my toes only matched the warmness I felt all over.

Before kneeling down I looked back at Jacob who stood waiting for me all the way near the road. He wore the biggest pout on his face and paced in the most impatient way. It was oddly very much un-warewolf like.

I giggled and kneeled down quickly digging through the sand. Just like I had heard before, the russeling happened again. And under layers of sand there was the smallest sand turtle still there.

He was practically buried under all the empty and cracked shells. As I looked closer I could see his tiny right leg wasn't normal. It was not normal because it wasn't moving. This baby turtle could not move without it.

Carefully putting the turtle in my palm, I picked it up and sped off to the man who some how...was now the prince charming to the book.

Jacob took my hand with a wide smile and lead me to the car without a word. As soon as he saw what I was holding he rolled his eyes but smiled his trademark grin that warmed me to my bones. He leaned in, kissed my cheek, took hold of my arm and lead me to the car whispering my name like it was the chant that set him free.

* * *

"I don't want to go inside!" I pouted.

"But we have to or your Dad's gonna kill me for bringing you back even later!" He retorted from the passengers seat

"Jake, the whole house is in that kitchen waiting for us right now."

He only smiled wide.

"I know." And then he betrayed me by getting out the car and coming over to my side and opening the door that lead to hell.

He held his hand out to me and it was even harder to say no. I could never deny the chance to be close to Jake.

But still I tried to put up a fight.

"Ja-cob" I whined. "We were gone all night. They're going to think...you...you deflowered me or something. I said, dragging each of my steps all the way to the door. Poor little Quilly, my new pet turtle, was probably dreading this too.

Jacob said nothing with that grin of his and walked us in right into that kitchen.

I held my breath but it was what I had been expecting. It was like if I had gone on a trip for a year without them and they were all waiting for me at the damn airport.

My mom rushed in to hug me and I knew she was ecstatic that Jacob told me. The smile she shared with Jacob next put my old worries to sleep. I could see nothing but happiness in her eyes as she looked at Jake. She was happy about the way, Jake kept looking at me.

Even Quil and Seth were there, patting Jacob on the back and hugging everyone for no apparent reason.

In the end Aunt Rosalie asked me if 'Dogs' were good kissers and my Aunt Alice asked if the lingerie she bought me had been properly put to use. They had me running out the room so quickly, and right into my dad.

His scent deceived me and I knew it was him before I could even look down in shame.

I stared at the floor, scared of what he might thing.

He never did like _this_ Jacob. _My_ Jacob...the one who _loved_ me.

Before I could even try to give an explanation I felt his fingers on my chin. He lifted my face to meet with his and the only thing I saw was his dazzling smile. I exhaled in relief, but the surprise was too much.

"Don't worry Nessie. I trust you. And even though I don't like it, I trust him. I couldn't imaging you being with anybody else."

I could only stare at him in disbelief.

Then I felt a big warm hand envelope mine and I felt better knowing Jacob was by my side. Like he promised, he'd never leave my side.

My father smiled at me and turned to Jacob. His face didn't look as pleasant anymore, but at least it wasn't sinister.

"I can't thank you enough for protecting her as a child. For showing her experience we actually couldn't. After many years you still may not be my favorite person in the world Jake, but something about you seems to draw the 2 most important women in my life."

We all shared a low chuckle.

"I do consider you part of the family. I do love you like a son."

He took our intertwined hands in his.

"And I do give you my blessings."

The joy from hearing this only brought tears to my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Daddy. You didn't-, You didn't even have to-. Ugh! Thank you much for understanding!"

Our embrace only tightened.

"Well I do remember young love" he whispered.

I could only smile and be thankful for having such amazing parents.

After some time he finally let me go and with a chuckle he forced a hug on Jacob.

It was then that I heard the whimper come from my pocket.

Everyone in the room stiffened.

"What was that?" Mom asked from behind.

I reached into my pocket hoping I hadn't squished him

"It's um.."

He fit into my hand perfectly as I pulled him out with a smile.

"It's um...Quilly"

Without any hesitation I brought him to my lips to place a kiss on his tiny head when I heard a loud yelp from Seth who was suddenly in front of me with a horrible expression on his face.

"What are you doing!"

Jacob was right there next to me, ready to take care of Seth for me if he had to.

I lowered Quilly down.

"I was..I was only going to-"

"You were going to eat him weren't you!" he accused me with a pout.

The room was unbearably silent but I didn't even know what to say. Even the vampires completely stiffened.

It was Jacobs booming laughter made me jump 5 feet into the air.

He all but threw himself on the ground as he laughed hysterically.

Just watching him made me giggle and before I knew it, we were all laughing.

Seth just looked around the room in disgust.

"This is not a laughing matter Jake!" he claimed.

Composing myself I put my hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Seth, I was only going to kiss him!" I said to him with a wide smile.

Instantly Seth relaxed and that goofy grin of his quickly began to appear once again.

"Ha...ha..ha. Um well in that case, you can kiss him all you want. I...just thought..since you..hunt and all...well.. Hee. Hee."

Jacob only patted his shoulder.

"Relax man. No one is going to eat the cute adorable turtle."

* * *

**Review my lovlies ! Even just to tell me how much I suck. Just be careful. I'm a little fragile when it comes to the heart :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Jacobs POV

Okay So I ACTUALLY have an excuse this time. wouldn't let me log in. let me tell you it was a scary thing. I resetted my password twice and it wouldn't let me do anything. I sent 2 emails to the administrators and I seriously though I had lost my account forever. Kinda really gave me a scare. lol. But anyway I waited 2 weeks and decided to give it one last try and it worked! So here I am instantly updating. Enjoy lovlies.

REVIEW :)

3

* * *

To say that the recent events that had taken place surprised me was an understatement.

I was beyond shocked. But mind that, I was happy. Satisfied. It was like something had clicked.

Renesmee had been accepting and I couldn't have hoped for better.

The best thing about it though, was that not much had changed. Renesmee remained her beautiful self.

For some reason I had expected that to change. Maybe because I thought this was going to be a strange step, but that wasn't the case. Nessie still pouted and argued with me. She still talked to me and trusted me like her best friend. The only thing that did change was that she knew. She knew and I could also kiss her whenever my heart desired. And let me tell you, that was quite often. If I wasn't patrolling, I had her some where in the woods, far away from Edwards knowledge, kissing her and worshiping her graceful being. Okay fine. Maybe not ALL that. But it was going to be like that some time soon.

I didn't expect things to happen that way. Of course, I didn't imagine her rejecting me either. Not because the possibility wasn't there, but because just trying to imagine her rejecting me was too much. I didn't even want to fathom how that would turn out. The pain that coiled in my chest just thinking about it was too much.

To me, 'no' would not have been an answer.

I would have fought for her tooth and nail.

But like I said, it wasn't like I imagined it to turn out that way.

Since Nessie was young, I always wondered how things were going to turn out when she got older. Even though I didn't think of her like that yet, I still wondered how I was going to let things play.

Once when she was visibly 7 years old, I did consider telling her that she was my imprint. Although Ness, looked young, she did have a mental maturity to understand some what. But to me she was still a child, and trying to explain mating and soul mates to her would have sent her and I running in two completely different directions.

I even thought about breaking it down, just trying to explain to her that I always will be there, but in some unspoken way, she already knew that. When she was just twelve we would sit around and make plans about what we would do when she got older. Now that I think about it, it was almost as if she knew, as if she knew we would be partners for life.

I can't help but smile at the though.

"Jacob" I heard a glorious voice call out to me from the kitchen.

"Dinners ready!" that wonderful voice called out again. I could feel my insides stir up in weird ways just thinking about her.

I was up from the couch in a second.

"Shit, somebody is whiiiiiiped." I heard a deep voice from the door way in a chuckle.

"I don't know what you're talking about Seth" I accused back, but the smile was there.

"What do you mean 'what am I talking about'? She calls your name and your ears perk up like a real dog. I was almost expecting you to bark and run over to her and lick her cute little face.

I snorted.

"Seth, first of all I'd love to lick her face" I said as I walked past him.

"Second of all, she is my master you know. And third, she's cooking me spaghetti. You should be jealous." With that, I left him behind, not missing his eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree at the mention of spaghetti.

Walking into the kitchen, there she was with my plate in her outstretched hands. She had the cutest smile on her face and I couldn't help but imagine her this way all the time.

Renesmee, in my kitchen, except this time only with my t-shirt on. She'd cook me lunch every day, and I'd cook us dinner. I'd...

Woah. I shouldn't even think of her this way. I mean just 2 days ago we become official. What if Edward was hearing my thoughts...And she's still so young and...

and suddenly she brought her hand to my cheek. My thoughts were pushed away as she started to let me see what she saw in her mind. Her thoughts smoked my own as she imagined almost exactly what I was imagining. Her. In _our _kitchen. Both of us fondling around with pots and pans. And then she imagined us laughing and talking about our days during dinner. It was..perfect.

The scene started to fade away slowly as she softly slid her hand down my cheek in a caress, until it fell away down to her side.

In a huge smile she said "bon apetit."

Dazed, I couldn't help but lean in and kiss her tiny little nose. Meanwhile I dipped my finger into the tomato sauce on the outstretched plate she had balanced in one hand.

Taking the plate with one hand, I dabbed the tomato on the tip of her nose, and sat down on the bar stool feeling like I was the luckiest man in the world.

Nessie only laughed and turned around to start washing dishes. Twisting my fork around my delicious lunch and eating I couldn't help but watch Renesmee at work.

She had another one of those little sun dresses on that I loved so much on her. It was tight at the top and it fluttered down her tummy and down past her butt. It came down to mid thigh, where her long creamy pale legs called out to me. If only I could taste the texture of those leg-

"Stop checking me out Jacob Black" her bold voice pulled me out of my thoughts. She hadn't even turned around to look at me. I could feel the warm blush forming on my cheeks. Was it just me or was she getting less shy?

How did she even know?

She turned around drying her hands with a towel. Her intense eyes locked with mine and I couldn't help but stop chewing.

"I could feel your stare on me Jake"

I looked down at my plate in embarrassment (maybe in hunger). Just last week I was forcing myself to think of her as a kid but here I am...deflowering her in my head. What is wrong with me?

"I was not" I tried back. She only laughed.

"You were" she said walking over and taking a seat beside me.

I took another bite watching her from the corner of eye. It got quiet a little to quickly.

"Jake..?" She asked hesitantly.

I knew what was coming. Her voice said it all and I was expecting it. Placing my fork on the plate with a clang, I pushed it away and faced her next to me. I smiled at her, reassuring her it was all cool.

"What is it sweetie. You can ask me anything."

Although she looked down, I saw her visibly relax. Yeah she was going to ask me alright.

"So...what does this imprint do? I mean, what does it _really_ mean?"

Yup. I was right. Just because she knew, it didn't mean she understood.

I took her hands in mine which brought her to lift her head like I was expecting it too. I assured her with a smile it was okay to ask this.

"Ness, you've heard our legends. You know we were designed to kill..vampires. Well at least the bad ones." I said making sure I didn't offend her.

She looked up nodding.

"It's important to my people that we exist. Not only are we shape shifters designed to protect, but we are a symbol to our people of what it really means to be Quillite We represent strength and hope and a promise that we will help each other. We carry our history and our victories in our blood. This means that...we are destined to pass the werewolf gene. When we die, it's expected that we leave...well that we leave..."

"pups?" she whispered out.

I almost chocked on my own tongue. It almost sounded sick the way she said it.

"Kind..of. Well, the imprint bond is what helps us find our true soul mate. I mean sure, I could mate with any girl and have kids, but the imprint bond helps me find the girl who truly is perfect for _me. _The imprint just reassures me that I am with the right girl. It lets me know that she will forever be the one and that she is the best person out there to probably...

"get pregnant by you?" she whispered out again with a blank stare. I could tell what she was thinking!

"No! I mean yes. I mean, only if you want. In time of course!" I can't remember the last time I've panicked like this.

She looked up and just when I thought her blank stare meant she was disappointed, her face lit up into that smile of mine.

I could feel her hands squeeze mine in reassurance.

"It's okay, Jake. We'll take this step by step. I know...I know you wont hurt me. Maybe it doesn't make sense to me now. But it feels right. There hasn't been a moment in my life that you have ever felt wrong. And I admit, this scares me. I've never..I've never loved, I've never 'crushed' on someone. I don't know what that's like but I'm willing to jump in this head first, as long you're there with me" she said, biting her lip. She was waiting for me to respond.

I didn't know what to say. There was nothing that could be said that would make this better. She was being so..perfect about it.

"Ness, I don't even know what to say. I just want you to know, I'm not pressuring you into anything. This is your life. If you ever feel like...like...I don't know, like this isn't what you want, please tell me. You are still so young and I don't want you to feel trapped with me, so-"

My words were cut short as she leaned over and smashed her lips against mine. Her scent and her taste enveloped me and sucked me in. Even the werewolf in me pounced. My hands came up and caressed her cheeks as our lips dance. I sucked on her bottom lip and made my way to taste her delicious tongue-

"So where's my spaghetti guys!"

Nessie practically pushed me to the other side of the room. I watched her with a smile as she was budy straitening the non existent wrinkles on her dress and even looking down I could see her slightly swollen lips. Oh God, this girl was mine!

"Was I interrupting something?" Seth had the nerve to say. I glanced at him leaning in the door frame with his hands in his pockets and a sheepish grin on his face.

I swear I am going to rearrange that grin later.

"No of course not Seth, me and Jake were just kissing when you rudely interrupted. Would you like some spaghetti though?"

Even Seth's eyes bulged out at her response. If it hadn't been for the smile Renesmee wore, we wouldn't have guessed she was teasing.

He laughed nervously and I just sat down and started eating again. It feels good to be smug.

"Uh...sure. Sorry Ness, I didn't mean it.." Seth said.

Ness laughed and turned around to get some spaghetti for Seth.

"Sure you didn't. It's not like you don't have supernatural hearing or anything."

With that she turned around and gave him his plate.

Seth awkwardly sat down and glanced at me in question. I could only grin and stuff my face silently.

I too didn't know what had Nessie in such a feisty mood. But I liked it.

I went back to staring at Nessie. She soon came and sat across from both of us. Just having her near me made me feel so relaxed. I could really get use to this.

"So how does it taste guys?" she asked.

"Delicious" Seth and I said in union.

"Good." she said and then she turned around to stare at Seth.

He immediately stopped chewing. I was quick to follow.

"What, is there something on my face?" Seth asked. She smiled softly.

"No. But I have to ask you something Seth." she said bluntly. Once again, Nessie seems...feisty.

He tensed up.

"So how much did my father give you?" she simply asked. I had no idea what they were talking about. She was still casual, but she knew something I didn't.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Ness looked at me with an amused grin.

"Dad paid Seth to keep an eye on us" she said simply.

"What! No he didn't." Seth claimed.

Ah. She was right. Him freaking out like that meant he was. How she knew though was beyond me.

I put my fork down.

"Come on, Seth. You just cockblocked when you walked in here." I claimed playing along.

Seth looked down already defeated. Renesmee only giggled. I guess it didn't matter much to her in the first place. But now that I was thinking about it, it did matter to me. After all Seth was my pack brother and I think he just put Renesmee's dad before me! As a matter of fact I can't believe Edward would do that. What am I saying, I shouldn't be surprised he'd do that.

"Aw, Seth! What happened to your loyalty to me?" I asked.

"Yeah Seth. Don't you trust us?" asked Renesmee. But I could tell she was only teasing him now. She no longer was demanding. She then stood up, took our plates and started piling them with seconds.

"What did Edward tell you", I asked.

"He didn't tell me anything." he tried.

Renesmee set our plates infront of us once again and I digged in instantly.

"Yes he did!" Renesmee sang out.

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did!" Renesmee and I said.

"Fine! He said if I just kept a look out on you guys, including making sure you don't currupt Nessie, then I could have Quilly."

"Quilly?" Nessie asked. It was quiet for a couple seconds as I tried to determine wheather he was joking or not.

"Seth, your a grown ass man. Why the hell would you want a sea turtle so bad?" I asked.

"You didn't imprint on my turtle, did you Seth?" Nessie said joking around.

"No! Damn Ness." he said letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Then why?"

"It's cute! I just think it's cute! Okay. There I said it." He said and dug into his food without shame

I almost spit out my spaghetti. Even Ness was giggling.

"You have got to be kidding Seth!" I said

"What! What's wrong with wanting a pet?" he said with a mouthful of food.

"If you simply wanted a pet I would have given you Paul!"

Ness was now just laughing all over the place. I on the other hand was just seriously confused.

"Paul is no fun" he simply said.

"And a turtle is?" I asked.

He just shrugged.

"Seth if you wanted Quilly so bad, I would have let you have him." Ness said.

That caught his full attention.

"Are you serious? I thought you would never let him go"

"Who told you that?" she asked.

"Edward." he whispered.

"Oh okay, well he lied to you" she whispered back.

Then she got up, no questions asked and headed over to the living room where Quilly was in his tank.

As soon as she was gone I decided to give it a go.

"Okay, why do you seriously want this turtle, Seth?"

He smiled.

"I met this girl down by the beach. A marine biologist."

Okay this made more sense. It involves a chic.

" And she told me that she had been keeping an eye out on a certain nest full of rare turtles. She said she missed their hatching because it happened either over night or early in the morning. She said she was heart broken because she wasn't able to capture one to keep. Apparently she has another one at home and she was planning on breeding the baby turtle so that when it gets older it can mate with her turtle. And basically Quilly is that rare turtle that she is dying to get her hands on. If I get Quilly, me and her can get our turtles to mate." he said with a grin.

I on the other hand was on the verge of slapping him.

"So basically you think if your turtles get laid, you might get laid as well?"

"What? No! I mean, she'd probably think I'm amazing and say yes to a date."

"What if she's married?" Asked Renesmee as she walked into the room with Quilly cradled in her hand. Seth cringed.

"Er...I don't know." he said with a sheepish grin. "I haven't thought of that yet."

"Seth, I think your lying. I just think you secretly love Quilly" Nessie said in a teasing tone.

"Damn, you caught me" he tried.

We all laughed.

"But seriously, she's amazing. She's smart and she's really nice. And now that every one is pretty much paired up, I guess it'd be nice to have a girlfriend too" he said as he looked between me and Nessie almost in embarrassment.

"Well I think you'll definitly get her, if she's not married of course. Your such a sweet guy Seth, you'll sweep her right of her feet with or without Quilly. I'm sure of it" Nessie said with a genuine smile as she handed Quilly over to Seth.

"Thanks Ness. Jake is a lucky guy to have you" he said to her with a wink.

I knew I really was lucky to have her. Something in me jumped as I really contemplated on that. I don't know weather it was the werewolf in me or what. But I felt extremely attracted to her at that moment.

I got up and stood up next to Renesmee simply because I hated being so far from her and because I suddenly had a real strong urge to have her real close.

As soon as Seth left to Patrol, I had Renesmee pinned against the door. I could hear her breath hitch as I stared at her intently. She is so beautiful...

"Jake" she whispered out. I leaned in and brushed my cheek against hers and inhaled. She smelled so good. Her scent was intoxicating me. Her hair, her skin. I almost moaned out.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" she said. I kissed her cheek and started to make my way down to her throat. I could feel Renesmee shiver.

My lips met the vase of her throat and instantly her hands went up to my hair and she closed her eyes.

_That's it. _

I started to suck at the skin softly, careful to not leave any marks. But maybe that was a mistake. Nessie suddenly bucked under me and pressed her body against me. Her body crushed against all the right places. And suddenly the strange need that had me so atrracted to her intensified ten times more. The wolf in me was violently shaking within me. I suddenly felt a pull in my mouth and I realized then...that I wanted to bite her. My teeth slid across her skin...

I wanted to make. her. MINE.


End file.
